Buscando un nuevo papá
by Irulan S
Summary: Hermione se casó con Viktor después de quedar embarazada de él (por accidente), ahora, Krum ha muerto en un accidente, y la joven vuelve a ser soltera, pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando su hija le pida un nuevo papá? HHr
1. Prologo

"_Prólogo_**" **

so**p**h**i**e

* * *

Se miró al espejo mientras se quitaba un cairel caramelo de la frente. Un par de profundos y apagados ojos miel le devolvieron la mirada, sus labios rosas trataron de dibujar una sonrisa. Soltó un suspiro resignado y tomó su bolso. Salió del baño con un lindo conjunto negro que consistía en una falda arriba de las rodillas con una ligera abertura en el muslo, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, un saco de corte suave que se amarraba con un par de listones, y unos tacones abiertos con cintas alrededor del tobillo para sujetarlos. Su cabello bien arreglado, marcando perfectamente cada cairel, y un suave maquillaje. Moderna pero lo suficientemente seria para la ocasión. Caminó hasta su mesilla donde tomó un par de lentes oscuros y se los puso. Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió algo tomándola por la pierna. No pudo evitar esta vez sonreír sinceramente.

"¿Lista, pequeña?" Preguntó tomando a una nenita con un vestido negro de holanes blancos al igual que el listón que rodeaba su cinturita, y zapatitos de charol que cubrían unas finas medias de seda. La niña traía su cabello negro y lacio recogido en un moño, que hacía juego con su vestidito y una hermosa pulsera de plata que llevaba una _H _de esmeralda colgando. Sus ojos miel, contrarios a los de su madre, brillaban de vida y alegría.

"¡Ya estoy!" Exclamó abrazándola. Hermione le acarició la cabeza, y tomando valor bajó las largas escaleras de mármol que daban al recibidor de su casa.

"¿Señora… ya va para afuera?" Preguntó una mujer de cabello recogido y vestida de negro con un mandil blanco.

"Sí, te encargo todo por favor, no sé cuándo regresaré, pero es probable que ya tarde, así que aplica los hechizos de protección y seguridad a la casa por favor" Pidió agarrando el picaporte dorado, girándolo levemente.

"Por supuesto, usted confíe en mí" Asintió sonriendo al momento que sacaba su varita y la agitaba

"Si no es en ti ¿En quién más?" Murmuró de manera monótona abriendo por completo las puertas y dejando a su hija parada junto a ella. De inmediato, millones de flash las recibieron y un montón de reporteros las rodearon.

"Señora Krum, díganos ¿Cómo se siente después de la gran pérdida de su esposo?" Preguntó de sopetón uno de los periodistas. Hermione alcanzó a ver que pertenecía a _El Profeta_, y sorprendida alzó una ceja, pensando en cuanto había impactado la noticia como para que los periódicos ingleses quisieran enterarse también.

"He de admitir que la muerte de Viktor es un gran golpe en mi vida. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a su presencia. Pero la mayoría de ustedes sabe que es más dolida su pérdida para mí como una amistad que como una pareja. Viktor y yo, hasta la fecha, jamás fuimos muy unidos" Afirmó la joven bruja encogiéndose de hombros.

"Se escucha que él seguía muy enamorado de usted, señora, si no lo amaba ¿Por qué permanecieron juntos _hasta el final_?" Interrogó un cronista, esta vez pertenecía al periódico búlgaro _Los Augurios_, claramente molesto por no haber realizado la primera pregunta, y que además, el periódico némesis (_El Profeta_) haya abierto la entrevista.

"Les recuerdo que si hay una buena razón para haber estado con Viktor _hasta el final_, como acaban de decir, es mi hija" Contestó la castaña mirando por atrás de sus lentes al periodista "Ella se merecía tener un padre"

"Es una lástima la muerte que tuvo el señor Krum, sin embargo logró dejar una heredera para su sangre ¿No es verdad? O acaso, como últimamente se ha escuchado ¿Piensa dejar el apellido?"

Hermione rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba sinceramente sorprendida, a penas tres días después de la muerte de su esposo, todos los periódicos ya estaban enterados de qué iba a hacer.

"Bueno, tengo veintidós años ¿Qué esperaban? No pienso firmar: Hermione Granger, Viuda de Krum" Rió un poco más y se quitó los lentes mirando fijamente las cámaras mágicas que fotografiaban el momento "En cuanto me dejen avanzar más de tres pasos lejos de mi casa, voy con mi abogado para hacer todo el papeleo" Varios reporteros alzaron la voz con una sola pregunta en mente "Adelantándome a lo que viene: También pienso cambiar el apellido de mi hija"

"Señora Krum, usted es una bruja que obtuvo hace pocos años la Primera Orden de Merlín, no solo por su inteligencia, sino también por su poder. Además es la presidente de la plataforma mundial de la P.E.D.D.O., sin mencionar que es internacionalmente conocida por ser la esposa del famosísimo jugador de Quidditch, y la mejor amiga de nuestro salvador: Harry Potter. Suponemos que un_ detalle_, como el haber perdido a su esposo no influirá en su carrera o un su vida, por lo que, continuará con todos sus planes para el futuro que había organizado"

"Bueno, tanto así, no. Viktor fue mi marido, después de todo, y merece respeto como tal, me siento rara a los veintidós años diciendo que soy viuda, no me lo esperaba, y he de confesar que estaba económicamente ligada a Viktor en todos los aspectos, por lo que tendré que recuperarme"

"¿Acaso piensa dejar Bulgaria después de esto, para regresar a su natal Inglaterra?"

"Yo…" Hermione por primera vez delante de las cámaras dudó, pero recordó lo que siempre le decía Viktor, sobre jamás mostrarse vulnerable frente a la prensa, y después de haber estado junto a él después de tantos partidos, ya se había acostumbrado "No había pensado en eso"

"¿Entonces no piensa regresar junto a Harry Potter?"

"¿Cómo dice?" Reiteró.

"Es sabido que usted y _El Salvador_ estuvieron íntimamente relacionados en su último año de Hogwarts, ahora sin Krum, tiene el camino libre¿Regresará con Harry Potter?"

"Creo que sería una falta de respeto a mi difunto esposo, y además, dudo que Harry deseé entablar una relación. Ahora, si me disculpan, se acabó la entrevista" Finalizó Hermione poniéndose los lentes nuevamente y cargando a su hija, escuchó las réplicas del resto de los reporteros pero no le importó, habían puesto el dedo en la llaga, y eso no lo perdonaba. De inmediato un carruaje llegó por ella, subió y se alejó lentamente de su casa.

"Estupenda entrevista, señora Krum, no reveló nada pero dejó todo muy claro" Asintió aprobador el Ministro de Magia búlgaro, Isaac Redflow, sacándose los guantes blancos.

"Gracias ministro¿vamos con mi abogado?" Preguntó un poco harta de todo.

"Oh por supuesto" Aceptó haciéndole una seña al chofer que aumentó la velocidad, luego miró a la niña "Hola preciosa, eres idéntica a tu madre, pero con el cabello de tu padre" Rió sacando una paleta "Toma, para que te entretengas en el viaje" Le entregó la paleta, no sin antes recibir una mirada de Hermione verificando que no tuviera nada malo.

"Gracias" Susurró sonriente.

* * *

"Veamos, señora, me temo que el señor Krum no dejó testamento" Suspiró el abogado. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

¡Era el colmo! Día tras día, Viktor le decía que la amaba hasta las estrellas, que le diera una oportunidad, que lo amara, que era el destino estar unidos,… que jamás la dejaría. Pero claro, no contaban con un maldito accidente, y ahora estaba sola.

"Bueno, soy su esposa, y como tal, todos sus bienes se me quedan ¿no?" Preguntó impaciente la castaña, el abogado pareció debatir mentalmente mientras revisaba un fólder increíblemente grueso "¿No?" Repitió nerviosamente, no le gustaba la cara de su abogado.

"Claro, claro… todos sus bienes se le quedarían, señora, si tan solo tuviera"

"¿Cómo?"

"Escuche bien. Al parecer, el señor Krum fue gastando su fortuna gradualmente durante los últimos cinco años, y con cada partido de Quidditch pagaba sus deudas, o por lo menos un poco, por que el resto de su ganancia lo gastaba en otras cosas"

"¿EN QUÉ OTRAS COSAS?" Exclamó Hermione impresionada, era imposible que se gastara toda su fortuna en cinco miserables años.

"Veamos, empecemos por lo más costoso" Carraspeó un poco y el joven puso mucha atención "Anillo de diamantes pulidos con la forma de rosa… $360,000.00"

"_Sortija de compromiso_" Pensó con dolor la antigua Gryffindor.

"Collar de gemas perdidas del atlante, siete colores diferentes,… $500, 000, 000.00"

"_Primer aniversario de boda_"

"Vestido de seda hindú rosa, zapatos plateados adornados con chispas de estrellas mágicas, y chalina bordada por la mejor duende Scrafett que existe… $8 750, 000"

"_Fiesta de quince años de su prima_"

"Y lo mejor,… mansión de mármol situada en la mejor zona residencial de Bulgaria, con estadio de Quidditch incluido, y una de las más completas bibliotecas del mundo, piscina, centro de cultivo, y zona de equitación… que costó:…"

"¡No siga!" Cortó Hermione más pálida que nunca "¡Sabía que el estadio de Quidditch era una exageración!" Bufó revolviéndose el cabello, su hija, detrás de ella, sentada en el suelo jugando con una muñeca la miró curiosa "¡Por lo menos la biblioteca le iba a servir a nuestra hija! pero… ¿Centro de cultivo? Aggh" Gruñó parándose y dando vueltas por la oficina "¡Estoy harta!"

¡Lo sabía, sabía que casarse con Viktor era el peor error de su vida,… pero estando en su situación cualquier cosa era buena ¿no? Es decir, ella no habría tenido que aceptar si tan solo Harry… "_No pienses en Harry_" Se contradijo mientras paraba de caminar y soltaba un suspiro. ¿Cómo no se lo imagino? Si todo encajaba perfectamente¡por Merlín! Ni siquiera Hermione Krum sonaba bien¡pero tenía que ser tan testaruda! Claro, el tonto de Viktor gastó millones en tratar de comprar su amor, pero jamás lo consiguió.

Sin embargo, ya estaba decidida, se olvidaría de su matrimonio fracasado y sería otra, sería Hermione Jane Granger nuevamente, lista para vivir y por sobre todo: sacar a su hija adelante.

"Señora, le pido se siente, por favor" Incitó el abogado, Hermione obedeció.

"Ya lo pensé" Suspiró la castaña más serena "Venderé todo" Afirmó y el abogado casi cae de su silla de la impresión "Con lo que venda de la propiedad, los caballos, los libros,… pagaré todas las deudas, y después…"

"¿Y después?" Preguntó interesado y confundido.

"Y después me largo a Inglaterra" Aseveró sin dudarlo.

"¿Para regresar junto a _El Salvador_, Harry Potter?" Interrogó picaron, Hermione giró los ojos.

"¡No!... además Harry seguramente no desea formar una relación sentimental ahora"

"Entonces, si sí quisiera¿Usted regresaría con él?"

"¿QUÉ LE IMPORTA?" Explotó tirando la tinta por todo el escritorio "Y ya le dije, venda todo, en tres días quiero estar en Inglaterra, cueste lo que cueste" Se levantó y tomó su bolsa, la pequeña la tomó de la mano y antes de salir se volteó a ver a su abogado.

"¿S-Si?" Tartamudeó nervioso.

"Encárguese del papeleo, no sé como le va a hacer, pero mañana en la mañana quiero ser Hermione Granger, y mi hija también ¿De acuerdo?"

"Cla-Claro, no se pr-eocu-pe"

Y de un golpe cerró la puerta, su hija la miró divertida.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vamos, mamá?" Preguntó sonriente mientras abrazaba más su muñeca "¿A comer? Tengo hambre"

"Ahora que lo dices, yo también ¿Qué se te antoja?"

"¡Comida china!"

"¡Pues vamos!" Asintió sonriente. De pronto, sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó tan rápido como pudo y contestó "Granger, presidente de la P.E.D.D.O." Saludó caminando por todo el departamento jurídico mágico de Bulgaria.

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Ron?"

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Ron!"

"¡Cásate conmigo!"

"¿QUÉ?" Paró en seco y su hija la miró curiosa.

* * *

**_Hola! Soy Sophie, y como pueden ver, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, es un completo Harry_**x**_Hermione y no solo tiene romance, sino también un poco de humor, espero les agrade, si es así díganme si continúo, mientras les deseo lo mejor y mil gracias por leerme!_**

**¡HARRYxHERMIONE 4EVER!**


	2. Prologo II

"_Prólogo_**" **

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

Hermione cruzó con paso firme el largo pasillo del Ministerio Inglés que conducía hasta la sala Mágica Imperial, en donde se encontraba el nuevo Ministro. Llevaba puesto un suéter azul cielo, unos pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas negros, zapatillas del mismo color y una túnica oscura que se ondeaba con cada paso. El cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando escapar dos rizos y un par de lentes oscuros. Se atravesó con un mago que en cuanto la reconoció le hizo una reverencia, ella solo le sonrió. Llegó a las puertas de caoba que tenían varios animales fantásticos tallados, tocó un par de veces y una voz varonil le indicó que pasara. Hermione abrió de un movimiento ambas puertas y entró con una sonrisa confiada. El ministro se paró para recibirla, se veía claramente lo feliz que estaba de tenerla en Inglaterra nuevamente.

"¡Señora Granger, bienvenida sea!" Exclamó el ministro estrechándole la mano "Es un honor tenerla aquí nuevamente, dígame ¿La han tratado bien?"

"Como siempre" Aceptó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros "Pero Ministro, yo no vengo a hablar sobre como es la hospitalidad en Inglaterra, usted sabe bien lo que quiero"

"Por supuesto, señora Granger, por supuesto" Asintió el hombre caminando hasta su escritorio y atajando un par de papeles "Este es el contrato, firme en esas dos líneas, por favor" Incitó pasándole una pluma dorada. Hermione leyó con detenimiento el contrato antes de firmarlo, al Ministro no le hizo mucha gracia la falta de confianza pero no hizo comentarios, después de unos momentos Hermione firmó "Muy bien, pues bienvenida sea al Departamento de Misterios, señora Granger, contar con usted facilitará las cosas en un ochenta por ciento, como ya le había comentado"

"Gracias" Sonrió la castaña "Empezaré cuanto antes"

"Perfecto, déjeme la conduzco por aquí" Ofreció abriéndole la puerta. Hermione. Llegaron al elevador y entraron junto con un par de memos que volaban sobre ellos "Como sabes estamos en el piso de hasta arriba, y tu departamento es el último, así que atravesaremos todo el Ministerio"

"Así que estoy hasta abajo" Murmuró recargándose en la pared.

"Debe comprender que su departamento es el segundo más importante del Ministerio, señora Granger, por lo que está completamente protegido. Nadie sabe que hay en su interior excepto Albus Dumbledore, el Wizengamot, obviamente yo y próximamente usted¡ni siquiera Harry Potter, _el salvador_ sabe que hay ahí! Aun que es sabido por todos que se encuentran los archivos de todo el mundo mágico… entre otras cosas" Explicó el Ministro

"Sí supongo"

"Y dígame¿planea dejar la PEDDO? Por que con este nuevo empleo se le consumirá un buen tiempo"

"¡Claro que no! Lograr para los elfos domésticos un salario digno y conseguir unas condiciones laborales justas no es suficiente. Aún falta cambiar la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica, y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas" Afirmó cruzándose de brazos. El Ministro la miró nervioso, entonces llegaron al departamento neutral del Ministerio, el Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica. Ahí subieron varias personas y bajaron dos memos. Bajaron un piso más y ya estaban en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, entonces subió un pelirrojo platicando con una joven rubia.

"¿Lo puedes creer, Sandy? No me quisieron devolver el coche mágico ¡Solo por que lo volé encima de una escuela muggle!" Chilló rojo hasta las orejas del coraje. Hermione arqueó las cejas sorprendida y de tres zancadas ya estaba frente al pelirrojo tirándole una cachetada.

"¡Por tus bromitas, Ronald Weasley!" Exclamó la castaña, y la tal Sandy soltó un gemido, el Ministro miró impresionado la escena.

"¿Her-Hermione?" Lo miró impresionado Ron, aún con la mejilla rojísima, luego soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza "¡Mi amor!"

"¡Ronald!" Protestó Hermione y su mejor amigo se rió de nuevo soltándola suavemente.

"Anda que sabes que era broma, y también eso del matrimonio, no te emociones"

"Ni quien quisiera fíjate" Se excusó ella sacándole la lengua, Weasley le sonrió cálidamente.

"Rayos, ya te extrañaba, nada ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Incluso Harry anda más taciturno, tú sabes" Contó y la castaña bajó la mirada "Pero esa es otra historia. Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí en el Ministerio?"

"Trabajo aquí, en el Departamento de Misterios" Afirmó y el pelirrojo empalideció.

"Vaya trabajo¿no es muy peligroso?"

"Ya sabes… me gusta la adrenalina" Sonrió escuchando como se anunciaba el sexto departamento, perteneciente a Regularización y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, el siguiente era el suyo y el ascensor quedó vacío excepto por el ministro y ellos dos.

"Se nota… ¡Hey! Dime ¿Cómo está mi sobrinita?" Preguntó inquieto, los ojos de Hermione brillaron

"Está muy bien, feliz sobre todo, ahora mismo está en la escuela elemental, traigo una foto de ella ¿Quieres verla?"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó y miró como su amiga sacaba una foto de su cartera. En ella se observaba a una niña de lacio cabello negro y ojos miel, vestida de blanco y con una dulce sonrisa, parecía estar en una fiesta "Es hermosa, que bueno que se parece a ti y no a Viktor por que sino…" hermione lo golpeó divertida por el comentario.

"Quédatela, yo tengo por lo menos mil" Ofreció y Ron la guardó de inmediato, entonces las puertas se abrieron y se dejó ver un angosto pasillo blanco con trece puertas negras. El ambiente era pesado y no había ni un solo sonido. La voz del elevador señaló…

_**Séptimo piso: Departamento de Misterios**_

"Bueno, aquí me quedo" Comentó Hermione bajando junto al Ministro, Ron asintió y la abrazó una vez más, las rejas se cerraron y cuando comenzó a subir el elevador Ron se fue agachando para decirle a Hermione.

"No sabes el bien que vas a hacer aquí Hermione, que bueno que regresaste" La castaña se sintió muy bienal escuchar las palabras de su amigo, y soltando un suspiro se dispuso a conocer el último departamento del Ministerio.

A las dos de la tarde, Hermione salió corriendo de su departamento. Se encontraba completamente sola en el lugar, pero no le incomodaba, sin embargo, su hija ya había salido de la escuela y tenía que recogerla. Subió al elevador y esperó paciente. Llegó al cuarto piso que conectaba con el resto y era la entrada principal del Ministerio, el Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y miró como varias personas caminaban de aquí allá, salió apresurada y se quitó la túnica colgándosela en el brazo, subió a su coche y se dirigió a recoger a su hija.

Llegó a la escuela rápidamente, el jardín estaba poblado de niños que corrían y saltaban, bajó y buscó a su pequeña, al encontrarla la cargó de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo está mi princesa?" Preguntó saludándola mientras le daba un gran beso en la frente, su hija rió y la abrazó.

"¡Súper! La escuela es divertida, mamá" Afirmó cuando su madre la bajó al pasto y recogió su mochila "Y tengo nuevas amigas… aun que hay niños feos" Comentó mirando asesinamente a otro chico castaño y de ojos grises que le sacó la lengua, Hermione arqueó una ceja.

"¿Te molestan?" Preguntó preocupada.

"No… solo son FEOS" Recalcó mirándolo nuevamente, el niño hizo una mueca burlona. Hermione negó sonriente y la tomó de la mano. Salieron de la escuela, la pequeña le platicaba animadamente toda su experiencia "Se llama Damián y es muy gracioso, pero nos molestamos en juego" Explicaba subiéndose al coche "Me cae muy bien"

"Se nota, solo procura no llevarte muy pesado con él ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí mamá, y ¿sabes qué? Conocí a una niña que se llama Cristina, es muy linda e inteligente, nos llevamos muy bien" Hermione sonrió a su hija, realmente estaba creciendo muy rápido, y se veía feliz y emocionada, cosa que era lo más importante para ella.

"Que bueno que te fue bien, cariño"

"Sí pero… tengo una duda" Expresó y su madre la miró de soslayo por que aún estaba conduciendo

"¿Qué duda?"

"Bueno, hoy a la salida, miré a muchos _papás_ y me di cuenta de que yo no tengo ya un papá, por que él ya está allá en el cielo" Comentó señalando hacia arriba, la castaña frunció el ceño "¿Ya no voy a tener nunca un papá, mamá?"

"Eh… bueno…" La pregunta sacó de balance a Hermione, no se esperaba eso, y tampoco lo había pensado "Sí… tal vez… pero tendría que encontrar al papá adecuado" Trató de explicarle.

"¿Y cómo debe de ser ese papá?"

"Con que te mucho quiera y me quiera es más que suficiente" Aceptó Hermione sonriendo soñadoramente. Su hija miró por la ventana reconociendo el Londres mágico y sonrió al igual que su madre.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada del Ministerio, la pequeña aún platicaba sobre su gran día, Hermione abrió las puertas de cristal para que ambas pasaran, y en cuanto las cerró se escuchó una explosión. De alguna manera ya estaba sobre su hija y con la varita en alto. Miró sorprendida a seis aurores peleando con tres mortífagos, pero tenían a varios rehenes. Hermione se giró y trató de abrir las puertas para salir de ahí, pero no pudo, estaban encantadas y ya no podría salir del ministerio. Maldiciendo mentalmente cargó a su hija y se alejó lo más que pudo de la batalla, entonces vio como un mortífago alzaba la varita y su capucha caía. La castaña sintió la sangre hervir, era Bellatrix, la bruja dirigió su varita a cuatro aurores y murmuró un par de palabras. Hermione le tapó los ojos y oídos a su hija, y miró apenada como una luz verde arrancaba la vida de dichos aurores. Ahora solo quedaban dos, horrorizada vio entrar a Ron, con la varita en alto desde el elevador, uno de los aurores le gritó algo pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso.

"_¡Petrificus Totalus!_" Encantó pero el mortífago lo detuvo y soltó una maldición. Weasley se retorció de dolor en el piso del ministerio, y con la distracción lograda en uno de los aurores, los otros dos mortífagos le dieron al otro auror que salió volando hasta chocar con las puertas vidrio y quebrarlas en mil pedazos. Ahora el auror estaba solo.

"Mi amor" Llamó Hermione a su hija, ella levantó su mirada "Quédate aquí, atrás de este pilar nada te sucederé, ahora vuelvo"

"No mamá" Murmuró apretándole sus manos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Nada me sucederá, te lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?" Su pequeña hija asintió y entonces Hermione se paró decidida, sacó su varita y se colocó junto al auror.

"No se acerque" Previno el mago.

"Cállate, se ve que no me conoces" Atajó Hermione moviendo su varita rápidamente "_¡Crucio!_" Hechizó y le dio a uno de los mortífagos, Bellatrix saltó lejos y los apuntó a ambos.

"_¡Bombarda!_" Maldijo y Hermione y el auror saltaron al mismo tiempo en diferentes direcciones, luego ambos dijeron el mismo hechizo:

"_¡Depulso!_" Gritaron y Bellatrix fue impulsada por una fuerza invisible hasta estrellarse contra una pared, cayendo inconsciente. Hermione miró curiosa al auror, era raro ver que alguien pensara igual que ella en un combate. En ese momento otro de los mortífagos empujó al auror que cayó y su rostro quedó al descubierto…

"Harry" Murmuró impresionada Hermione y sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba de lo rápido que latía. Pero su distracción afectó a ambos.

"_¡Accio Varitas!_" Encantó uno de los mortífagos y tanto la varita de Harry como la de Hermione salieron volando de sus manos.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, veamos ahora que haces desprotegidos, malditos aurores" Se burló Antonin Dolohov, Hermione lo miró sorprendida, él hace muchos años la había herido justamente en el Ministerio.

"Ilusos" Masculló la castaña extendiendo la mano, una esfera plateada se formo en su palma "_¡Stupefy!_" La esfera salió disparada contra Antonin, el cual, impactado por verla usar magia sin varita no reaccionó y cayó inconciente.

"¿CÓMO LO HIZO?" Chilló el otro mortífago, Augustus Rookwood, también había participado en la pelea del Ministerio.

"NO SEAN IDIOTAS" Chilló Bellatrix, se había parado y traía el brazo sangrante, sus ojos aún brillaban con demencia y odio "ESA CHIQUILLA Y POTTER PUEDEN HACER MAGIA SIN VARITA" Previno pero demasiado tarde, Harry ya había conseguido crear una esfera violácea.

"_¡Zancadilla!_" Embrujó y Augustus terminó amarrado contra el suelo. Harry y Hermione se voltearon hacia Bellatrix.

"¡Ay! La parejita del Phoenix nuevamente reunida ¿Qué sucede Herm? Dime ¿Acaso Viktor no te satisfacía y lo mataste?" Se burló fríamente Bella, Hermione apretó los dientes y Harry comenzó a respirar aceleradamente "¡Se ven tan lindo juntos, de nuevo! Y lo mejor es que han de pensar que ahora así podrán acabar con los Mortífagos que quedan ¿no?" Se revolvió el mugriento cabello, y sus arrugados labios mostraron una amarilla y podrida sonrisa. Harry y Hermione guardaron calma sabiendo que no debían precipitarse con esa bruja, por que era capaz de hacer cualquier tontería. Pero alguien se les adelantó. La misma auror que se había estrellado contra las puertas de vidrio levantó la varita.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Murmuró pero Bella la alcanzó a ver y no solo detuvo el hechizo sino que contraatacó también.

"_¡Alarte Ascendere!_" Gritó y la auror salió disparada de espaldas hasta el techo, todos los vidrios que traía ya clavados se le enterraron por completo y soltó un aullido de dolor. Harry y Hermione la vieron impresionados. Y la pequeña hija de Hermione, de mirar aquella escena soltó un gemido de miedo, escuchado perfectamente por la mortífago.

Un brillo desquiciado inundó los opacos ojos de Bella antes de irse contra la niña y cargarla, poniéndole la varita en el cuello.

Hermione sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

"¡SUÉLTALA!" Ordenó apretando los puños, Bella sonrió y negó, su hija comenzaba a sollozar, y Harry miró atónito a la pequeña.

"¿Qué me darían a cambio de la pequeña Granger? Ya me imagino lo que serías capaz de hacer Hermione" Comentó Bellatrix y los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Era sabido por el mundo mágico que Bellatrix y Hermione se habían vuelto enemigas acérrimas desde el sexto año de la Gryffindor, pero jamás se había visto tanta tensión en ninguno de sus tantos enfrentamientos.

"¿Y a ti Harry? Cuéntame ¿Te importa esta mocosa?" Preguntó mirando al auror. Potter apretó los dientes con impotencia.

"Suéltala Bellatrix, no te rebajes más y da la cara, no te escondas tras una niña pequeña" Dijo Harry, mirando de soslayo a Hermione que comenzaba a fallarle la temple y una onda de pánico se estaba apoderando de ella, estaba seguro de que no respondería si Bellatrix hacía cualquier movimiento por lo que se puso en guardia.

"No me respondiste, Harry" Regañó Bella "Que insolente, de verdad, más aún teniendo a esta mocosa en mis garras" Se burló "Creo que eso merece un castigo ¿no?" Preguntó y Hermione comenzó a temblar de terror. Harry dio un paso al frente "¡Alto!" Chistó y Potter obedeció de inmediato "Me pregunto que sentirías Harry, si mato a esta niña por tu culpa, quiero decir, es la hija de su preciosa Hermione ¿no?" Soltó una carcajada.

Harry y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, había algo en su mirada que hacía mucho no experimentaban, esa sensación de saber que el otro pensaba exactamente lo mismo que tú.

"Bueno, pues veremos que sucede, _¡Avada Ka…!_" No pudo ni terminar de decir la maldición cuando dos oleadas de poder le golpearon el pecho. Una venía desde Hermione, y la otra lógicamente de Harry. Bella cayó al piso, y la pequeña corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su madre, que también se acercó para abrazarla. Harry revisó a Bella, estaba inconsciente, la amarró con otro hechizo y volteó a ver a Hermione y a su hija.

La castaña sollozaba acariciando el negro cabello de su hija, Harry se sintió un tanto incómodo por la escena y puso una mano en el hombro de su antigua amiga, sintió como temblaba y no pudo resistir el impulso de agacharse y abrazarla, escuchando en ese momento los susurros de Hermione.

"No dejaré que nada te pase nunca, Lily, nunca, de verdad, nunca"

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Veo que sí les ha gustado mi idea y pues… ¡Aquí me tienen!_

_Escribí tan rápido como pude, por que tenía varios trabajos que hacer de la escuela, pero me esforcé y aquí esta una nueva entrega. Por fin se sabe el nombre de la hija de Hermione, pero ¿Por qué le puso así si su padre es Krum?_

_No digo más y espero veros en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, y ahora, reviews:_

_**karlila **_

_Muchísimas gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review, es muy importante para mí y me siento muy feliz, espero que aún te guste y ojalá pueda seguir contando contigo como lectora, saludos._

_**Witchmin**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por tu review, espero hayas comprendido que en realidad fue Ron quien le hizo la propuesta a Hermione (lamento si no se entiende, es un error mío) así que ojalá te siga gustando el fic, con toda sinceridad espero recibir un nuevo comentario tuyo. Muchas gracias de nuevo._

_**Sonia Granger Potter**_

_Hola Sonia! Me siento muy feliz de que te guste la idea y también la historia, no hay nada mejor para mí. En este capítulo solo pude poner la introducción de Harry al fic, por lo que se sabrá más de su relación en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto a Krum, esa historia se irá develando con el paso del tiempo. Y Ron… bueno ¡Ron! Siempre con sus bromas que sacan más de un susto, Hermione ya se encargó de reprenderlo, je, je, pobrecito._

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo, espero te siga gustando y espero aún más verte pronto. Besos._

_**AnnMalfoy12 **_

_¡Ya se descubrió que la propuesta de matrimonio fue solo una broma! Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que es un completísimo HHr, te lo juro!_

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones y los halagos, me hace sentir muy grande leer reviews como el tuyo y ¿Qué te puedo decir? Pues que qué bueno que estés de acuerdo con eso de "Hermione Krum" por que realmente suena mal, eso sí: Hermione Potter, se escucha de maravilla! _

_Traté de no tardarme mucho en publicar, eh… aun que creo que dejé muchas cosas pendientes en este capítulo ¿No? Bueno, no todo se puede. En cuanto a la hija de Hermione: No se llama igual, de hecho (y para sorpresa de muchos, me imagino) Se llama Lily. Continuaré lo más pronto que pueda y nuevamente gracias por tu liadísimo review, me siento muy especial, gracias. Besos, Sophie._

_**Jacy **_

_Muchísimas grax por tu review, y también por haberme hecho el comentario sobre el final, creo que dejé más dudas en este capítulo pero he resuelto un par de cosillas, así que espero te siga gustando. Mil gracias y espero verte pronto. Saludos._

_**Lindsay-Malfoy-11**_

_¡Hola! Vaya! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, es uno de los más especiales y de verdad que me hizo sentir muy bien. Me encanta que te haya parecido gracioso el final (a veces creo que no soy buena escribiendo humor), pero no te hice esperar demasiado, publiqué en cuanto pude. La pregunta del millón¿La hija de Hermione se llama como ella? Pues no, en realidad (y para gran sorpresa) se llama Lily (¿Pero cómo si Krum es su papá?) _

_Ya se verá, ya se verá, y lamento mucho no poder cumplir con tu deseo de saber por adelantado la historia de mi fic, pero no solo es un peligro ponerlo en la respuesta del review a la mitad de sino que también perdería el sentido que quisieras seguir leyendo, así que espero no te moleste que no te diga nada al respecto. Muchas gracias de nuevo por los ánimos, espero verte pronto. Besos, Sophie._

_**ani **_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y los halagos, me hacen continuar esta historia, y actualizar pronto je, je. Que bueno que te ha gustado el título (por que realmente no se me ocurrió otro) así que fue más improvisado que nada. Espero que te siga gustando, y espero aún más verte pronto. Gracias, Sophie._

_**neto **_

_¿Mil gracias por tu review! Ya verás cómo pronto la relación HHr aflora y a mares, lo juro, y por supuesto que Harry se encariñará con esa niña, pero ya se verá cómo. Espero te siga gustando, y ojalá tenga noticias tuyas pronto, nos vemos!_

_**hermione siriusana potter **_

_¿De verdad es tan divertido? Estaba muy nerviosa por que no acostumbro a escribir humor, pero al parecer sí les ha interesado, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y por las felicitaciones, no tengo cómo agradecértelo, así que procuré actualizar pronto. Espero verte de nuevo y ojalá te siga gustando. Saludos, Sophie._

_**KryPotter **_

_Hola! Es para mi un honor saber que aun que no acostumbras dejar reviews, hayas tomado un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme uno, me hace sentir muy especial. Supongo que serás de los primeros en leer la actualización así que espero también te guste al igual que el primer capítulo. Me encanta saber que te ha gusta la trama y no tardé casi nada en actualizar. ¡Ah! me dio mucha curiosidad tu fic "El adiós" pero si fueras tan amable de decirme tu nombre de autora, sería feliz, por que no encontré la historia de esa manera. _

_Espero ansiosa tu respuesta para ir de inmediato a tu fic._

_Tu amiga: Sophie_

_**LaBelle Evans**_

_Hola! Muchas grax por tu review, y bueno, la verdad es que Hermione se ha pasado un poquito con Viktor, sin embargo si supieras la historia completa tal vez apoyarías a Hermione. En cuanto a la propuesta de matrimonio, bueno, era una broma por parte de Ron, y se ve que a Hermione tampoco le cayó mucho en gracia, je, je. Espero te siga gustando y saber de ti nuevamente, ojalá te la pases muy bien, y gracias nuevamente._

_Cariños: Sophie._

_**Carolgranger **_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te hayas divertido tanto, y bueno, ya se sabe el nombre de la hija de Hermione, así que espero sigas disfrutando la historia. Saludos, Sophie._

_**tifanny**_

_¡Ya la continué!... y espero te siga gustando._

_Muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte muy pronto. _

_**FranGilraen**_

_Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, actualicé pronto para que no hubiera quejas, aún así puse mi mayor esfuerzo en este capítulo. A lo referente con la nueva actitud de Hermione, bueno, tuvo que cambiar con los años ¿no? Pero en esencia sigue siendo la misma (ya sabes, defendiendo derechos ajenos, con la nariz metida en los libros y esas cosas) Ojalá te siga gustando, y ahora mismo voy corriendo hacia tu fic "Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín" Perdona, pero es que antes no había tenido tiempo, igual al de "Regresa a Mí" Así que espero verte pronto._

_Besos: Sophie_

_P.D.: Gracias por la molestia de agregarme a tus historias preferidas._

_**mike banks **_

_Hola! Mil gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que así siga siendo, ojalá pueda verte pronto._

_**Orkin**_

_Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero verte muy pronto. Procuré no tardarme mucho en subir el siguiente _

_capítulo, así que ojalá aún te guste. Saludos._


	3. La Dulce Lily

"La Dulce Lily"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

Hermione se dejó caer en el frío asiento. Se sentía cansada. Jamás en su vida había pasado un susto tan grande, y estaba segura de que no quería volver a pasarlo. De pronto le llegó un dulce aroma a café, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con un par de esmeraldas.  
"Harry…" Susurró y el auror le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.  
"¿Café? Sirve para las largas esperas, y te calentará, según recuerdo, esos asientos son helados" Comentó extendiéndole un vaso humeante. La castaña sonrió con tristeza, bajando la mirada para tratar de no encararlo.  
"No gracias"  
"Ah, vamos Hermione, sé cuánto te gusta ¿O ya se te olvidó que desde los EXTASIS no dejas de tomarlo?" Trató de animarla, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como soltaba un suspiro de derrota.  
"A Lily no le gusta que tome tanto café…" Explicó llevándose una mano a los ojos. Harry la miró apenado y después desapareció ambos vasos de café con tan solo apretar suavemente la mano en ellos.  
"Lo siento" Se disculpó sentándose junto a ella. Hermione asintió "Deberías tranquilizarte,… es decir, solo está aquí para que revisen que Bellatrix no le haya hecho nada sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Imagínate cómo estoy yo, cuatro de mis auorores murieron hoy, y otro más casi muere rebanado" "No es tu culpa,… aún así, me sorprende verte en esa túnica negra con el Phoenix por escudo. La última vez que ti vi estabas muy emocionado con ser Medimago"  
"La última vez que me viste, tenía sueños, Hermione, y una razón para ser feliz" Respondió fríamente, y la castaña sintió como su corazón se detuvo. Harry se mordió la lengua. No quería decírselo de esa manera,… no por que fuera mentira, sino por que esperaba que cuando la volviera a ver hubiera aún una esperanza. Al parecer eso era imposible, puesto que él ya tenía una vida y ella también, cada uno muy alejado de otro, sin mencionar el resentimiento y dolor que se traían. Pero jamás esperó volverla a ver de esa manera, en plena batalla contra Bellatrix, más hermosa que nunca, decidida y con ese valor que siempre la caracterizó. Pero tampoco jamás esperó ver a Lily en esa situación, amenazada por la bruja más buscada del mundo mágico. Miró de soslayo a Hermione, parecía aún muy afectada, y no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor.  
"Lo siento" Murmuró de pronto Granger, dejando sorprendido a Harry. Éste le puso una mano en su hombro y por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, le sonrió sinceramente.  
"Hiciste lo correcto" Aceptó y ella soltó un suspiro "Por cierto…" Comenzó el auror tratando de cambiar el frío tema de conversación "Lily ha crecido mucho, está preciosa"  
"Oh, no empieces como Ron, con eso de que es un alivio que se parezca a mí y no a Viktor" Sonrió Hermione pasándose los dedos por debajo de los ojos, tratando de borrar el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.  
"¡Es la verdad!" Exclamó reapareciendo un vaso de café "Tiene tus ojos… pero el cabello de su padre" Comentó ya más desanimado y dándole un gran trago a su café. Como pudo se lo pasó, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
"Cuando desapareces y reapareces alguna mezcla líquida, provocas que las moléculas se dispersen, y entonces sabe completamente horrible" Explicó la castaña con su típico tono de sabelotodo. Harry echó una carcajada, y el resto de las personas que estaban en la misma sala lo miraron de manera enojada.  
"Hacía años que nadie me corregía, Hermione. Ahora dime¿Qué hago para que vuelva a saber bien?" Preguntó muy sonriente, Hermione señaló su varita y Harry se la pasó "¿Algún hechizo? Y ¿Por qué con mi varita"  
"Por que sí" Respondió vanamente, metió la varita al vaso como si fuera una cuchara, y luego revolvió lentamente. Harry la miraba extrañado, después de unos segundos dejó de revolver "Listo"  
"¿Para eso querías mi varita?" Chistó quitándosela con fingido enojo y secándola con su túnica, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a reír, pero al mirarse a los ojos, ambos no pudieron contener una carcajada. Era algo verdaderamente tonto, pero sirvió para relajar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado entre ambos. Hermione miró a Harry, quedando en completo silencio, el auror evadió la mirada sonrojado, sintiéndose estúpido por parecer un adolescente enamorado, y de pronto sintió los brazos de su antigua amiga alrededor de su cuello.  
"Te extrañe muchísimo" Sollozó Hermione dejándole impresionado "Día tras día, noche tras noche, en cada momento que Viktor me decía que lo amara, en cada segundo que veía a Lily, cada tarde lluviosa, y cada mañana soleada, no había momento en el que no te extrañara o pensara en ti" Confesó de manera ahogada y casi histérica, Harry le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera, acariciando su espalda con desesperación y llenándose de su perfume.  
"Ya estás aquí, en casa, tranquila, ya estás aquí… conmigo" Musitó escondiendo su rostro en el ondulado cabello de Hermione.  
Guardaron silencio desde ese momento, ya no había nada más que decir. Incluso Hermione se sorprendía del valor que había logrado juntar para abrazarlo y decirle eso, pensó que seria más difícil confesarle los años de tortura que había tenido que pasar junto a Viktor. Y se olvidaron del mundo por unos segundos, respirando del otro, como si aún tuvieran diecisiete años y estuvieran protegidos por Hogwarts. Pero ahora ni tenían diecisiete, ni tampoco estaban protegidos por nada.  
"Señor Potter, señora Granger" Interrumpió un Medimago trayendo consigo una nenita.  
"¡Lily!" Exclamó Hermione abrazando a su hija, ella le devolvió el abrazo "¿Estás bien? Dime ¿Cómo te sientes"  
"Me siento muy bien mamá" "Su hija no tiene absolutamente nada" Comentó el Medimago revisando unos papeles "Goza de una excelente salud, excepto por un pequeño"  
"Sí" Cortaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, se miraron y sonrieron tiernamente.  
"Lo sabemos, no hay de qué preocuparse" Explicó Hermione, el Medimago asintió en aprobación y miró a Harry.  
"Señor Potter, los cuatro aurores que murieron hoy ya fueron llevados a la Morgue de San Mungo, la auror que sobrevivió ya está recuperada, al parecer el chaleco mágico que portaba ayudó a que no sufriera grandes heridas" Comentó sin mucho afán "Ahora mismo debe de estar saliendo de su cuarto, si la desea esperar, por favor quédese aquí, gracias" Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó de ahí. "¿Cómo te portaste en las pruebas?" Preguntó Hermione a su hija que sonrió de manera brillante.  
"¡Me porté muy bien!" Exclamó abrazándola.  
"Eso se merece un premio" Dijo Harry sacando de su túnica un dulce envuelto delicadamente en rosa "Toma pequeñita" Ofreció y Lily miró ilusionada sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
"¿Quién eres?" Murmuró haciendo una mueca de curiosidad que por un momento desconcertó a Harry, esa niña era idéntica a su madre.  
"Soy Harry" Se presentó haciendo una gran reverencia, Lily sonrió sonrojada por el detalle.  
"¡Yo soy Lily Jane Granger! Tengo seis años, mi cumpleaños es el doce de Mayo, odio el hígado, pero me encanta el chocolate" Contó de carrerilla Lily dejando a Harry bastante sorprendido "Y ella es mi mamá: Hermione, también odia el hígado, pero no puede comer chocolate por que dice que le duele la cabeza, aun que estoy segura de que no come por que engorda" Harry soltó una carcajada y Hermione miró sonrojada a su hija.  
"Ya nos conocemos, Lily, no es necesario que me presentes" Masculló Hermione revolviéndole el cabello, Lily miró sonriente a su madre.  
"¿Ya se conocen"  
"Sí, yo estudié con tu madre en Hogwarts ¿No te ha hablado de mí"  
"A menos que seas Harry Potter, no. Pero si eres Harry Potter entonces estoy segura de que mi mamá me ha hablado de ti muchísimo. Dice que eres un gran héroe¡y me gusta cuando me cuenta una de tus aventuras!" Platicó animadamente "¿Es verdad todo lo que me dijo de ti? Dime ¿De verdad eres tan lindo y tierno"  
"¿Lindo y tierno?" Reiteró Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione que se había vuelto a poner roja "Pues no sé si sea lindo y tierno, pero tú definitivamente, sí lo eres" Lily lo miró encantada.  
"¿De veras lo crees?" Preguntó ilusionada, Harry asintió. La pequeña parecía muy feliz, y el auror le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se fueran, la castaña tomó a su hija en brazos y salieron recorriendo el largo pasillo blanco del hospital San Mungo.  
Llegaron al recibidor y escucharon un gran escándalo fuera del hospital, se miraron sin saber exactamente qué era, así que decidieron comprobarlo y salieron bastante curiosos.  
Hubieran preferido no hacerlo.  
Más de treinta fotógrafos y periodistas se abalanzaron contra ellos con millones de preguntas, los flashes de las cámaras los cegaron momentáneamente y sus rostros de confusión fueron lo bastante obvios como para que todos se callaran y comenzara de mejor manera la entrevista.  
"Buenas tardes, señor Potter y señora Granger, nos informaron que hubo un ataque al Ministerio, y que gracias a ustedes Bellatrix Lenstrange ha sido capturada. Hemos de suponer que, por fin, ambos estarán al mando de la Escuadra Dorada de Aurores, y no solo eso sino que serán ciertos los rumores de que ambos son pareja ¿No es así?" Cuestionó un reportero de _El Profeta_, Hermione sintió que la situación ya la había vivido.  
"No" Respondió fríamente Harry "Para que se enteren. Es verdad que atrapamos a Bellatrix, pero a costo de que perdiera a cuatro de mis aurores, pertenecientes a la Escuadra Dorada. En cuanto a Hermione, ella ya tiene un trabajo fijo, y no participará en otro combate con algún mortífago, aun que es bien sabido que sin Bellatrix los mortífagos tratarán de huir" Hermione miró sorprendida a Potter, no recordaba que tuviera a esa seguridad frente a reporteros, incluso cuando Rita Skeeter les hizo la entrevista, Harry no parecía muy seguro.  
"No respondió la ultima pregunta, señor Potter¿Usted y la señora Granger son pareja?" Repitió otro mago, la castaña lo miró de mal modo, y luego comenzó a caminar entre la prensa que le fue abriendo paso mientras se alborotaba todo.  
"¿No nos piensa responder?" Chilló un hombre bajito corriendo al lado de Hermione, ella soltó un suspiro llegando a la calle y sacando sus llaves.  
"Entre Harry y yo es imposible que nazca algo. Entiéndalo de una buena vez, él ya tiene una vida, y yo una hija ¿Qué esperaban? Ja ¿Qué como murió Viktor entonces voy a ir corriendo a los brazos de _El Salvador_? Pues no, primero esta mi niña, además le debo respeto a Viktor, después de todo, fui su mujer" Contestó con desgane en la voz, caminó unos metros más y abrió la puerta de su coche, metió a su hija y cerró la puerta, luego se giró para encarar a las cámaras mágicas.  
Las siguientes palabras que Hermione dijo, Harry jamás las olvidaría..  
Dos horas después, Hermione y Lily entraban al Ministerio con un mal sabor de boca. La puerta ya había sido arreglada, y al ver el recibidor se sorprendieron por encontrar a todos los trabajadores del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica corriendo por todas partes con miles de papeles volando por encima. Seguramente tendrían mucho trabajo para registrar el ataque y archivarlo. "¡Señora Granger! Oh, por Merlín¡Que pena que haya pasado por tan cruel momento! Le juro que no era nuestra intención, jamás esperamos un ataque mortífago directamente al Ministerio" Llegó el Ministro con la cara roja, pasándose un pañuelo por la frente perlada de sudor. Se notaba claramente que era la primera vez que vivía tan cerca un ataque. La castaña miró interesada que Harry ya estaba junto a él, al parecer se había aparecido y llegado antes que ella.  
"Me sorprende que no lo hayan sacado de aquí en cuanto entraron los mortífagos" Contestó Hermione de mala gana.  
"Oh sí, sí, es que contábamos con _El Salvador_, Harry Potter" Explicó pasando un brazo cálidamente por los hombros de Harry, él sonrió con esfuerzo.  
"Le recuerdo que _El Salvador_ Harry Potter, también es humano y comete errores, tal vez se le hubiera escapado Bellatrix y entonces usted ya estaría muerto" Protestó Granger con recelo, Harry la miró con nostalgia y su corazón dio un vuelco: Hacía años que nadie lo veía como un humano, ya que siempre era _El Salvador_.  
"¡Ja, ja, ja! Anda usted muy bromista, señora Granger. Aun así, le agradecemos su cooperación en esta batalla" Sonrió el Ministro estrechándole la mano que tenía libre, puesto que en la otra llevaba cargando a Lily.  
"¡Ya llegaron los Aurores Azules!" Exclamó un mago entrando, seguido de varios magos y brujas vestidos con túnicas azul rey y un escudo plateado. Ellos eran la escuadra más baja de Aurores y se encargaban de revisar que no quedara huella o alguna consecuencia después de un ataque mortífago.  
"Muy bien, pues el pequeño incidente termina de esta manera, Bella capturada y todos contentos" Dictó el Ministro, Harry y Hermione lo miraron impresionados.  
"¿Todos felices?" Inquirió Harry frunciendo el ceño "¡Ninguno de mis hombres terminó en pie! Y no solo eso¡sino también Ron Weasley fue atacado"  
"Además ¿No se pregunta cómo rayos llegaron hasta el Ministerio sin ser detenidos antes los mortífagos? Puede haber un espía dentro y usted zanja el problema diciendo que todos terminamos felices" Chistó Hermione. El Ministro agrandó su sonrisa.  
"Por supuesto que así termina todo. Señor Potter, le recuerdo que es líder de la Escuadra Dorada de Aurores, estos riesgos son los que deben de correr por el privilegio de trabajar con usted y servirme a mí. En cuanto a lo que dijo, señora Granger, usted trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios, no tiene por qué preocuparse por la seguridad del Ministerio, recuerde que es el lugar más seguro del mundo"  
"Para empezar, Ministro" Reclamó Hermione con un toque irónico en el título del mago "Hogwarts sigue siendo el lugar más seguro del mundo. En segunda: Yo me meto en lo que me venga en gana, por que le recuerdo que soy partícipe del Wizengamot, primera Orden de Merlín, y si hago una protesta contra su mal gobierno puede que lo saquen de su puesto. Y tercera¡Me interesa la seguridad del Ministerio por que aquí trabajo!" Chistó y Lily soltó una risita, Harry sonrió al ver a la pequeña y el Ministro se puso pálido "¿Alguna pregunta"  
"N-No, se-señorita Granger" Negó sonriendo de manera hipócrita.  
"Señora" Recalcó "No por nada llevé a esta chaparra nueve meses dentro" Sonrió a su hija que le devolvió el gesto "Ahora, si me permite, voy a trabajar"  
"Claro" Gruñó el Ministro mirándola partir.  
Harry bajó la mirada. Se sentía muy mal, miró su reloj de pulso y frunció el ceño, hoy le tocaba hacer la cena, y Ron debía tener mucha hambre después del _Petrificus Totalus_ que recibió. Se despidió de todo mundo y desapareció con un POP, para reaparecer en un departamento chico pero lindo.  
Constaba de una sala-comedor blanca, arreglada con muebles de madera, una chimenea y varias fotografías mágicas por todas partes, sobre todo de pelirrojos sonrientes, y cierta hermosa castaña. Después había una cocineta, en la que apenas cabía una persona, con un pizarrón chiquito que decía "_Te toca la cena hoy. No quiero sopa instantánea, ni nada congelado, pero un buen filete sería excelente. Atte. Ron"_ Y un garabato que parecía ser el mismo Ron burlándose de Harry. A lado de la sala había un pasillo que conducía a tres habitaciones, y un baño.  
"Dulce casa" Murmuró desganado y aventando su túnica negra al sofá marrón. Se desabotonó la camisa y se la quitó, quedando solo en pantalones, luego se sacó los zapatos, y apareció unas pantuflas. Al fin cómodo se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y miró qué había "Comida congelada ¡Que delicia!" Ironizó sacando dos platos y cerrando de golpe.  
Preparó la cena sin mucho afán, al terminar puso la mesa y se sentó para esperar a su amigo. Relajado entrecerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado, había sido un largo día, lleno de sorpresas. Un picoteo en la ventana lo sacó de su estupor, molesto por la interrupción miró la ventana y frunció el ceño, al hacerlo la ventana se abrió y una lechuza parda entró volando, con un rollo en la pata derecha.  
"¿_El Profeta_ a esta hora?" Masculló extrañado, pagó los siete knuts correspondientes y lo abrió mirando el encabezado. 

**¿No hay futuro para la Pareja del Phoenix?  
**Harry y yo nos reencontramos después de mucho tiempo _–Declaró Hermione Granger hace a penas unas horas afuera del hospital San Mungo, donde la entrevistamos junto a El salvador Harry Potter-_ Él ha cambiado tanto como yo, somos ahora independientes y estamos en un momento de nuestras vidas bastante complicado, por así decirlo. Yo tengo a mi hija, Lily, es todo para mí, pienso dedicarle todos mis años y trabajar duro por su seguridad, no tengo tiempo para romances de medio tiempo como los que él acostumbra ofrecer, por que sería mucho exigirle que se quedara conmigo teniendo la responsabilidad de una hija que no es suya (…) preferiría estar sola que con un Salvador que no tenga los pantalones para cumplir una promesa, o tiempo para siquiera saludarme en las mañanas>> _Según Hermione Granger, un amorío con_ El Salvador _Harry Potter, es completamente imposible, las razones las acabamos de ver, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿A que promesa se refiere?  
Cabe mencionar que Harry Potter no hizo comentarios, por lo que sabemos un lado de la historia, pero no el segundo punto de vista. Para una pareja se necesitan dos, y_ El Profeta _traerá próximamente para usted, el otro lado de la historia, desde Harry Potter._

Harry miró la fotografía mágica donde Hermione hablaba tan seria como jamás la había visto. Era claro que ella seguía sentida con él, y no se lo reprochaba, era un cobarde después de todo, pero tampoco era para que hiciera esa declaración. Además ¡Ella también había tenido la culpa.  
Sintió sus ojos humedecer y terminó por tratar de ver el segundo encabezado que parecía muy alarmante.

**Adiós Bellatrix Lenstrange **

_"Adiós", por que pensábamos que al fin nos desharíamos de la Mortífago más buscada del mundo después de la caída del Lord Oscuro, pero en realidad es "Adiós" Por su magistral huida antes de llegar a Azkaban. Después de la dolorosa pérdida de cuatro aurores **Jones Hestia**, **Podmore Sturgis**, **Vance Emmeline**, y **Doge Elphias**, el sacrificio fue en vano para la Escuadra Dorada de Aurores, por que de Bella no quedó ni rastro._

Harry sintió su sangre hervir¿Cómo era posible? Pero ¡Habían muerto cuatro de sus hombres!  
"¡Maldita seas Bellatrix! Dime ¿Hasta cuando me dejarás en paz?" Gruñó lanzando El Profeta lejos de él. En esos momentos una explosión pequeña se escuchó, y una nube de humo salió desde la chimenea. Harry supuso era Ron, por lo que no se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia atrás, hasta que sintió como alguien lo abrazaba.  
"Harry¿Por qué no me esperaste en San Mungo para que saliera?" Preguntó una gentil voz, el auror miró sorprendido a la mujer rubia y de ojos azules que le sonreía afablemente.  
"Miranda"  
"Me dijeron que te marchaste de inmediato" Comentó besándole suavemente la mejilla. Era muy hermosa, alta, y se veía bastante delicada. Se trataba de la auror que había sido estrellada contra las puertas del Ministerio.  
"Uh… sí"  
"Bueno, debiste tener tus razones" Afirmó mirándolo esperanzada. Harry tragó saliva, a veces esperaba que Miranda le reprochara su falta total de atención, o que le debatiera más cosas, incluso que le hiciera una escena de celos en cualquier momento,… pero no, Miranda era una mujer dulce, cariñosa, segura, y muy sumisa. "Claro" Asintió no muy convencido, no le gustaba mentirle, por que sabía que ella jamás desconfiaría de él.  
"Bueno, veo que ya hiciste la comida,… no se ve bien, a Ronny no le gustará" Negó haciendo un lindo puchero, Harry frunció el ceño "Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo preparo algo riquísimo para que cenen"  
"No te molestes Miranda, además acabas de salir del hospital" Trató de detenerla, pero la rubia no se lo permitió.  
"Para eso estoy, y ya me siento bien, así que no te preocupes" Se acercó a él y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de él, lo besó fugazmente, Harry quedó paralizado "Por eso te amo, corazón" Sonrió entrando a la cocina.  
Como rayo se le vinieron las palabras de Hermione: _Él ha cambiado tanto como yo, somos ahora independientes y estamos en un momento de nuestras vidas bastante complicado, por así decirlo._ Entendió entonces todo. ¡Qué tonto había sido!  
¿Qué esperaba? Acaso ¿Qué todos se solucionaría y Hermione y él podrían dar borrón y cuenta nueva? No… eso ya era completamente imposible, ella tenía razón, él había cambiado,… ella tenía una hija que no era de él, y no solo eso, ahora una abismal diferencia los separaba: Ella ya era una mujer, mientras que él seguía siendo un soltero que vivía con su mejor amigo y tenía romances de medio tiempo.  
"¡Amor!" Gritó Miranda desde la cocina "¿Quieres pastel de chocolate o flan de postre"  
"…hoy sin postre, cariño, por favor"

* * *

Hola!  
Lamento mucho el retrazo, de verdad, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes y bueno, he tratado de subir lo antes posible, espero aún les guste y pues nos vemos en la próxima entrega ¿ok?  
Saludos y besos a todos mis lectores.

**.-reviews-.**

**cecy09 **

_Holas! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya parecido tan padre, gracias por decirme que tuve una idea muy original, te lo agradezco mucho. Lamento la tardanza! Y pues en el siguiente capítulo veremos si realmente sabes por qué se llama Lily! Jejeje. Besos, espero verte de nuevo._

**ItAtI **

_¡Ah! gracias de verdad, aun que sinceramente no creo que soy una de las mejores escribiendo, me halagas mucho, pero eso me hace sentir súper bien, y lamento la tardanza, pero pues ya regresé y a la marcha. Es más fascinante para mí poder disfrutar de sus reviews en cada capitulo ¡no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que soy siempre que me dejan tantos reviews! De verdad mil gracias, espero verte muy pronto ¿ok?  
Se despide con besos y abrazos la autora: Sophie._

**Naru **

_No te preocupes, ya la continué (más vale tarde que nunca) y seguiré así, nos vemos pronto!_

**Ly Malfoy **

_Hola, muchas gracias por el review, y pues… ¿Lily es la hija de Harry? Eso te lo respondo más o menos el próximo capítulo, y aun así gracias por seguir mi historia, que bueno que te ha gustado mucho, actualicé tan pronto como pude, de verdad, mil gracias, espero verte pronto, besos!_

**o0osherlino0o **

_Holas! Muchas gracias, ya actualicé, espero que te siga gustando!_

**Hermione151 **

_Hola, ya continué, lamento el retrazo, de verdad, espero no vuelva a ocurrir y pues muchas gracias por tu review. Respondiendo a lo de cabello de Krum… yo recuerdo que el cabello de Víctor era negro, pero si no es así, lamento mucho la confusión. Espero verte de nuevo y que te haya gustado!_

**mike banks**

_Hola! Que bueno verte otra vez, gracias por lo del capi, siento mucho la tardanza con esta entrega, aun así espero que te siga gustando mucho, y ojalá pueda verte de nuevo, bye!_

**karlia-karlila**

_Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto… siento la demora, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y espera varias sorpresas en este fic, nos vemos!_

**Presario **

_Hola! Muchas gracias por dedicarte un momento a escribirme, y más el estar viendo cuándo publico. Muchas gracias también por tu comentario acerca de mi fic, por ahora se ve muy común (Relación Hhr con una niña linda etc…) pero se irán descubriendo y complicando cosas conforme avance. Mil gracias por las felicitaciones, y al contrario, para mí es un honor contar con ustedes: mis lectores. Cuídate mucho, te mando mucho saludos con sabor a México._

**ani**

_Waa, gracias, mil grax por tu review, estoy de acuerdo en que realmente se extraña esa forma de comunicación entre Harry y Hermione, por eso definitivamente son la pareja perfecta. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, el nombre de la hija de Hermione tiene más de un secreto. Pero bueno, si continuas leyendo sabrás la verdad. Mil grax nuevamente, espero tengas muchas suerte y ojalá pueda verte de nuevo. Saludos._

**FranGilraen **

_¿Y yo también qué te puedo decir? Solo que ¡Agradezco infinitamente tus reviews! Y pues, la verdad, sé que me atrasé, y no tengo justificación, pero a veces uno tiene varias cosas que hacer y pues…. Bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado tanto, es para mi honor. Y como ya le he dicho a otro lector: El nombre de Lily tiene más cosas atrás de las que se ven a primera vista, y bueno, no es una niña fea como Krum por que definitivamente salió a Hermione, jejeje, bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente, espero verte muy pronto y que te siga gustando. Saludos y abrazos.  
P.D.: Lamento no haberte dejado reviews en tus fic, pero a penas los estoy empezando a leer, cuando lo termine mejor prepárate por que recibirás un MEGA-review ¿ok? Ciao!_

**Kry Potter**

_Hola! Me da muchísimo gusto que hayas dejado un review nuevamente, lamento la demora, sinceramente, se me fue el tiempo, y luego con el estreno de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, le he estado leyendo y tuve menos tiempo. Según tus conclusiones son que Lily es en realidad hija de harry (Lo siento, no prometo nada) pero lo repito nuevamente: El nombre de Lily conlleva más de lo que el mismo fic aparenta. Lo que sí te puedo adelantar es que sí es honor a la mamá de Harry (Te repito que no te puedo asegurar que sea hija de Harry) Y bueno, en cuanto a tu nombre de autora, gracias, gracias, gracias, lamento mucho la pregunta tan tonta, pero creo que soy un poquito (bastante) distraída je, je, je, así que bueno, ahora mismo comenzaré a leer tus fics. Mil gracias nuevamente, espero verte pronto y que te siga gustando. Cariños: Sophie._

**ChantyGranger **

_Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, solo te digo que no te dejes engañar por el nombre de la pequeña Lily, y ojalá te siga gustando. Esperando verte pronto, te saluda: Sophie._

**Ginger **

_Hola! Mil gracias por tu review¿Conque Lily un amor? Espera a que veas en todas en las que mete a su madre. Espero seguirte respondiendo reviews, no mucho más de lo que espero ojalá te haya gustado. Cariños: La autora._

**Damis Black **

_Hola! Vaya! Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio, ojalá esta entrega también te haya gustado, gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho y que tengas un lindo día. Abrazos: Sophie_

**Witchmin **

_Hola! Waaaaa, millones de gracias por tu review, me encanto, y ojalá también te guste este segundo capi, tienes razón, en parte la aparición de Harry como auror no era gran tanta sorpresa, pero lo tenía que poner, y tienes razón, por su actitud con la hija de su mejor amiga fue extraña, sin mencionar el nombre, pero no te dejes llevar, hay muchas cosas qué decir aún. Como ya te dije, millones de gracias por tu review, espero verte nuevamente, y ojalá te la pases muy bien. Cariños: Sophie._

**LaBelle Evans**

_¿Lily? Pues sí… LILY! Y tienes razón, eso significa que hubo algo entre Harry y Hermione y no se los quiero contar... por ahora, je, je. En cuanto al pequeño niño castaño de ojos grises, no, no es hijo Draco con Dios vaya a saber quien, es solo un niño que nos dará sus sorpresas durante el fic, así que no lo olvides¿te gusta leer CSI? A mi también, y el programa, eso también me pone de repente a ver cosas donde en realidad no hay, así que te entiendo perfectamente. Lamento la tardanza, y millones de gracias por tu review, fue muy lindo, gracias sinceramente, Besos y cariños: Sophie_

**Lindsay-Malfoy-11**

_Que bueno que te hay gustado tanto el segundo! jejeje, Ron se portó muy lindo con Hermione ¿verdad? En este capítulo casi no tuvo aparición, pero en los próximos saldrá bastante, sobre lo de Sandy, bueno, ella es una empleada más del Ministerio, nada relevante. Y buenota verdad es que sí odio muchísimo a Bella, y en este fic me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible xD, hum, bueno, MIL GRACIAS, te mando un beso y muchos abrazos, ojalá pueda seguir contando con tus reviews :)_

**Hermione13**

_¡Woaw! De verdad crees que sí estuvo emocionante la historia? Pues mil gracias! Lamento el retazo, espero no vuelva a ocurrir. Bueno, mil gracias por tu review :) y también te mando muchos saludos Mexicanos!_

**Karly radcliffe **

_Woe! Gracias, Creo que aquí ya se empieza a aclarar el Harry/Hermione, y también las complicaciones que tendrán. Perdona el retrazo, no volverá ocurrir, así que bueno. Mil Saludos y abrazos: Sophie (Por cierto, no tengo la historia terminada)_

**potter5 **

_Bueno, pues mil gracias por tus 2 reviews, cuando recibí el segundo me dije a mí misama¡Ya actualiza! Y pues aquí estoy, espero que aún te guste, y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, se puede decir que Harry está mitad enojado y resentido con Hermione y mitad enamoradísimo de ella :), y respondiendo a la segunda: Ambos se pelearon en el pasado, pero fueron por muchas razones, hoy se descubrió un poquito más, no puedo decir ni una palabra más por que sino no tendría chiste. Así que bueno, gracias nuevamente, y hasta pronto!_  
.

**HARRYxHERMIONE 4EVER!**


	4. El Señor Harry Granger

"_El Señor Harry Granger_**" **

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

Hermione se aventó contra la pecera y se ocultó detrás de ella. Una explosión le llegó muy cerca de donde estaba. Molesta trató de asomarse para notar dónde se encontraba el ser que le estaba aventando las pócimas explosivas del estante prohibido de la puerta número seis del Departamento de Misterios. Cuando de pronto, una nueva explosión llegó, pero esta vez provocada por una aparición.

"¡Harry abajo!" Ordenó y el moreno obedeció inmediatamente, librándose de una poción explosiva.

"¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?" Chistó yéndose a ocultar junto a Hermione "¿Por qué esto parece un campo de guerra?"

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí? No puede ser que hayas librado más de treinta encantamientos de seguridad que le puse al Departamento de Misterios" Gruñó mirándolo, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hermione, esos encantamientos nosotros los creamos, es obvio que conozca la manera de librarlos" Respondió algo frustrado "Como sea, te pregunté por qué esto parece un..."

¡PUUUUMMMMMMMM!

"¡Se escapó un pequeño Demonio de la puerta ocho del Departamento!" Gritó la castaña para que lo escuchara "¡Y ahora tengo que ver cómo lo regreso!" Explicó rápidamente mientras creaba un escudo mágico para otra explosión.

"¿Pequeño Demonio?" Repitió mirándola raro "¿QUÉ HACE UN PEQUEÑO DEMONIO ENCERRADO AQUÍ ABAJO?"

¡PUUUUMMMMMMMM!

"¡PUES NO SÉ! PREGÚNTALE A NUESTRO VALIENTE Y LISTO MINISTRO" Chistó bastante molesta "EL IDIOTA ME MANDÓ A INVESTIGAR TODAS LAS PUERTAS, ÉL NI SIQUIERA SABE QUÉ ES LO QUE HAY AQUÍ"

"Oh vaya" Suspiró reforzando el escudo de Hermione "¿No te parece algo peligroso?"

"¡Solo un poco!" Concedió agitando su varita y mandando una maldición "Por cierto¿Ya me puedes decir qué haces aquí?"

"Claro, venía a hablar contigo"

¡PUUUUMMMMMMMM!

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos "Si es sobre mi declaración en los periódicos, no pienso discutir contigo eh" Aclaró y Harry se revolvió el cabello mirándola suplicante "Oh Merlín¿si es sobre eso?"

"Sí,... es que verás, quiero pedirte una disc-

¡PUUUUMMMMMMMM!

"¿Una qué?" Inquirió Hermione "¡Lo siento, no te escuché!" Harry giró la mirada, se sentía frustrado de que lo hubieran interrumpido, se puso de pie y sacó su varita.

"_¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" Gritó y el pequeño Demonio cayó al piso "Listo" Sonrió y se giró para ayudar a Hermione a pararse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la castaña agradeció un poco sonrojada.

"No hay de qué" Respondió Harry paseándose por el lugar "Vaya, aquí están las peceras con los cerebros flotantes" Señaló mirado el agua verdosa de las peceras "Bueno te decía que quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió después del ataque de Bellatrix"

"Oh Harry, siento mucho lo que ocurrió, a pesar de haber muerto cuatro de tus hombres, dejaron escapar a Bella, lo siento" Lamentó poniendo una mano en su hombro "Los Aurores ya no son como antes ¿cierto?"

"Se han descuidado mucho con la muerte de Voldemort" Aceptó mirando al piso "Pero merecen un castigo por haber dejado escapar a la peor amenaza del mundo mágico. Se lo comenté al Ministro, pero insiste en que un error lo comete cualquiera"

"¿Cómo fue que llegó el Ministro a su puesto? Es pésimo en su trabajo" Opinó Hermione mirando su reloj"¡Oh no!" Gritó y Harry la miró preocupado "En dos minutos sale Lily de la escuela, y no puedo ir por ella¡Merlín, qué descuidada soy, pero ese Demonio sigue libre, y necesito terminar antes con él" Se mordió el labio, provocando un temblor en Harry.

"Yo puedo recogerla" Se ofreció y Hermione lo miró evaluadoramente "Oh, vamos Hermione, sabes que me encantó Lily desde que la conocí y no tiene nada de malo. Solo termina aquí, y alcánzanos para comer juntos ¿si?" Hizo cara de niño bueno, Hermione soltó un suspiro.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo llámame a mi celular" Aceptó y Harry la abrazó, para acto seguido, desaparecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a una escuela muggle, miró asustado al rededor para asegurarse que nadie lo hubiera visto aparecerse, pero todo mundo parecía muy atento a su propio mundo.

"¿Por qué no me dijo que Lily iba en una escuela muggle?" Masculló cruzándose de brazos "Ah, parece aún no salen" Fijó su vista en las rejas de la bonita escuela, y de pronto se escuchó una campanilla. Todos los niños comenzaron a salir, y Harry trató de ubicar una cabellera negra, pero miles de mamás se fueron contra él, empujándolo lejos para recibir a sus propios hijos. Harry notó con desagrado que únicamente había mujeres, ya que ningún papá recogía a sus hijos.

"Si tuviera hijos, iría también por ellos" Gruñó abriéndose paso y entrando a la escuela, de pronto escuchó un gritito.

"¡Harry!" Él volteó y miró los ojos mieles de Lily "¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? No me digas que tienes hijos"

"¿Hijos? No, no, para nada Lily, vine por ti" Se acercó y la cargó entre sus brazos, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver los ojos hinchados de la nenita "¿Por qué haz llorado?" Preguntó preocupado y mirándola a los ojos. Harry se sintió morir, recordando que esa era precisamente la misma expresión que usaba Hermione cuando acababa de llorar en Hogwarts, y ahora parecía copiada y pegada en el rostro pequeñito de Lily "¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?. ¡Dime para ir y golpearlo!" Aseguró y la pequeñita le miró con una sonrisa triste, para luego echarse a su cuello y estallar en llanto.

"¡Yo no sé que pasó!" Sollozó abrazándolo con fuerza "¡Solo salió volando como si algo lo hubiera empujado muy fuerte!" Confesó y Harry pareció comprender de inmediato.

"_Magia accidental_" Pensó pegándola contra él "Lily, ya no llores, princesa, por favor"

"¿Es su padre?" Preguntó una mujer de aspecto dulce y vestida con un overol cuadriculado, Harry supuso que era una maestra "Mi nombre es Esther, y soy la maestra de Lily"

"Mucho gusto" Dijo Harry "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Pues a mi nada, pero la directora quiere hablar con algún tutor de Lily, y usted es su padre ¿verdad? Por que sino tendremos que esperar a la madre para dejar salir a la niña"

"¿Cómo? Pues ¿Qué hizo?" Preguntó exaltado, Esther negó sonriente.

"No se preocupe, señor Granger, su hija no hizo nada malo, solo queremos hablar con usted"

"_¿Señor Granger?... ¿Su hija?... ¿MI HIJA?_" Pensó mirando a la maestra con gracia "Eh sí, claro, claro, yo soy el padre¿Dónde está la directora?" Inquirió y Lily lo miró con la boca abierta.

"Sígame por favor" Indicó comenzando a caminar hacia las instalaciones. Harry le guiñó un ojo a Lily y caminó tras la maestra "Aprovecharé esta oportunidad, señor Granger, para decirle que Lily es una alumna excelente y participativa, siempre viene con mucha energía y pone mucha atención en clase, debe sentirse orgulloso"

"Claro que estoy orgulloso" Sonrió Harry encantando besando una mejilla de Lily, la niña lo abrazó sonriente y feliz.

"Bueno, aquí es, gracias por su atención señor Granger, no es muy común ver a los padres por aquí, solo a las madres, Hermione debe sentirse feliz de tenerlo" Sonrió y Harry asintió con una tristeza en su pecho.

"¡Claro que está feliz con mi papá!" Aseguró Lily olvidando por completo las lágrimas. Harry la miró agradecido, y la maestra abrió la oficina de la directora.

"Buenas tardes, señor Granger" Saludó la directora "Tome asiento por favor" Indicó y Harry obedeció mirando aburrido la oficina llena de diplomas "Lo he llamado para tratar un asunto que sucedió hoy en tiempo escolar. No se preocupe, la señorita Lily no hizo nada malo, o por lo menos eso parece. Verá señor Granger…"

"¡Llámeme Harry, por favor!" Pidió ya un poco harto de que se le dirigieran con el apellido de Hermione "Si no le molesta, claro"

"No hay problema, Harry. Te decía, que encontramos una escena muy peculiar hoy en uno de los pasillos. Lily lloraba mientras su amigo Damián se levantaba con varios raspones en los codos. Su hija afirma que ella _de alguna manera_ empujo sin querer a Damián, salió disparado por lo menos cuatro metros y cayó de espaldas"

"¿Cómo está el chico?" Preguntó sorprendido Harry.

"Damián ni siquiera lloró por el golpe, e incluso aseguró que su querida y linda amiga Lily no tuvo nada que ver con su _pequeño_ tropezón"

"¿Querida y linda Lily?"

"Parece que Damián y Lily se llevan de maravilla desde que se conocieron, y se han vuelto muy unidos, por eso Damián dirigió esos adjetivos hacia su hija, Harry"

"Sí, por supuesto" Gruñó pensando en que el niño se tomaba muchas libertades con su hija "_Quiero decir, con la hija de Hermione_" Se corrigió mentalmente mientras abrazaba un poquito más a Lily "Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?" Apuró ya aburrido.

"Pues que Lily asegura que ella hizo algo que no supo qué que tiró al joven Damián"

"Ya veo" Sonrió Harry "Bueno, no importa, yo ahora mismo hablaré con ella y todo solucionado. Gracias por su preocupación, directora, me siento tranquilo de que Lily cuente con un profesorado como el de usted. Gracias nuevamente"

"¡No hay de qué!" Sonrió la directora despidiéndolo.

Salieron en silencio del colegio y Harry siguió caminando con Lily en brazos por la acera.

"¿No estás molesto?" Preguntó tímidamente Lily, Harry la miró sorprendido.

"¿Cómo voy a estar molesto?" Chistó besándole la frente "Lily, escúchame, tú no tuviste la culpa, recuerda esto muy bien: Eres hija de magos, en tu sangre corre la magia libremente, eres tan lista como tu madre y tan poderosa como tu padre. Es normal que a tu edad de pronto ocurran estos accidentes"

"¡Pero lo hice sangrar!" Gimió y las lágrimas amenazaban con su presencia nuevamente.

"Lily, eso fue magia accidental y estoy seguro que Damián entiende eso, por que no te lo reclamó ¿cierto?"

"Cierto" Asintió bajando la mirada "¡Ah! Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que Damián es Mago?"

"Pues no lo sé" Sinceró sonriéndole "Pero ya todo paso ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí!" Sonrió la niña y abrazó a Harry otra vez "¡Gracias, Harry!"

"No hay de qué preciosa" La miró un momento y se sintió tremendamente celoso de Viktor "Ahora, vamos a comer"

"¡Sí! Tengo mucha hambre" Agitó sus bracitos con felicidad, y Harry notó algo.

"Oye Lily¿Y esa pulsera?" Señaló a la cadenita de plata con una _H_ en esmeralda colgando.

"Me la dio mi mamá" Explicó "¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada" Negó sonriendo.

"_Te amo" Susurró un Harry de diecisiete años, besando el desnudo pecho de Hermione, para luego bajar por sus senos._

"_¡Ah!... Harry" Clamó revolviendo sus cabellos negros, pero ya no podía hacer más, se encontraba completamente exhausta después de haber hecho el amor tres veces, y dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de él. Harry sonrió y se recostó en su vientre, la cadena de plata que traía en el cuello resbaló suavemente, siendo arrastrada por el pequeño peso de una _H_ en ámbar. Hermione al sentir el frío contacto del ámbar contra su cadera aprovechó para ver el regalo de aniversario prendido del cuello de él, y de su propia muñeca._

"_Te amo" Dijo ella soplando a la vela. Y ambos quedaron en total oscuridad._

Se llevó una mano al pecho después de ese recuerdo, y sintió a través de su camisa, una fina figura que colgaba desde su cuello.

Harry llegó al Ministerio con una sonrisa enorme. El día anterior la había pasado de maravilla, después de ir por Lily y hacerse pasar por su padre, fueron a comer hamburguesas, Hermione los alcanzó y pasaron toda la tarde juntos en un parque, comiendo helado y jugando. Se había sentido como jamás, como si fuera parte de esa pequeñita familia, y fuera él el padre de Lily.

"Uy, miren a quién tenemos aquí. A Harry Granger" Y estalló en carcajadas. Harry se volteó para ver a Ron tan rojo como su cabello y agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De ti" Señaló y le aventó _El Profeta_ "Parece que tu pequeña aventura en la escuela de Lily fue escuchada por un reportero, ganándote una columna en el periódico de esta mañana, y adivina cómo se tituló… ¡Harry Granger!" Y estalló en carcajadas nuevamente. Harry leyó divertido la nota.

"Creo que nunca me salvo de los reporteros" Soltó un suspiro y sonrió "Bueno, por lo menos no inventaron nada" Aceptó tirando _El Profeta_ contra el escritorio.

"¡ME ENGAÑABAS!" Sollozó Miranda entrando a la oficina de Harry. Ron la miró sorprendido, se veía muy mal, con todo el perfecto maquillaje revuelto por las lágrimas e hinchada por lo mismo. Trató de salir de ahí, pero Miranda lo detuvo "¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN LO SABÍAS RONALD!"

"No… yo solo…"

"¿CÓMO PUDISTE HARRY?"

"Miranda, yo no te engaño, solo le hice un favor a un amiga, además ya conoces cómo es el periódico, siempre chismes y…"

"¿NO ME ENGAÑAS?" Gritó nuevamente, y Ron miró a Harry.

"No, Miranda, no te engaño, lo juro"

"Ah, bueno corazón, discúlpame si dudé de ti un momento, pero ahora sí me pareció real y, bueno, ya no importa, cielo" Sonrió encantadoramente y la hinchazón desapareció, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita el maquillaje volvía a ser perfecto. Ron la miró atónito.

"Pero quiero que cortemos" Aclaró Potter y Miranda casi se va para atrás.

"¿CÓMO?" Chilló llevándose las manos con la manicura perfecta hasta los labios rojos.

"Pues eso, por que sino cortamos te voy a engañar, ya que, no te amo" Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

Dos segundos después Miranda salía en un mar de lágrimas del Ministerio. Ron miró apenadísimo como la chica se iba.

"Oh Harry" Se quejó "¿Qué haz hecho?" Replicó y Potter le mitró sin creerlo.

"¡Ron, yo amo a Hermione!" Aseguró y el pelirrojo lo miró molesto.

"No soy idiota, eso ya lo sabía" Obvió dirigiéndose a la puerta "Y me encanta la idea de que vuelvas a ser tú mismo gracias a que ella haya regresado. Y más si comienzas a andar con ella,… pero Miranda…" Agregó por último mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Harry, que lo observaba preocupado "…ella…" Harry asintió incitándolo a seguir "…ELLA COCINABA DELICIOSOOOOOOOOOO!"

Y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Los Aurores que pasaban por ahí lo miraron extrañados, pero entendieron cuando una maldición salió desde la oficina de Potter, quien no podía creer el mal humor de su amigo para con él.

_**REVIEWS Y PERDÓN POR EL RETRAZOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	5. Reviviendo Heridas

"_**Reviviendo Heridas"**_

"¿Exquisito?" Repitió y Hermione gruñó, asintiendo y maldiciendo.

"Sí, aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus chillonas voces gimiendo una y otra vez _¡Oh Hermione, tu esposo es un bombon, es exquisito!_"

"Je, je, vaya, parece que causé sensación en la escuela de Lily" Soltó una carcajada y Hermione apretó varias veces más el botón del elevador que llevaba al Departamento de Misterios "No te molestes Hermione, ¿qué querías que hiciera? No pensaba dejar que Lily se quedara ahí esperándote"

"Pues no, pero no debiste decir que eras mi marido Harry"

"Yo no lo dije, solo no lo negué"

"Oh por Merlín, sáquenme de aquí" Y volvió a apretar el último botón del elevador.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

"No, solo que me pareció una imprudencia, ahora pues… Lily puede tener una idea muy ilusa sobre ti, tal vez ahora hasta piense que la quieres o que realmente quieres hacerla de padre toda su vida y pues,… no quiero que se desilusione ¿Entiendes? Por que ni la vas a hacer de su papá, ni vas a estar para siempre con nosotras Harry, tienes tu vida y nosotras la nuestra, así que solo no le formes sueños tontos a mi hija, por favor"

"¿Tienes miedo que la deje a ella o a ti?" Gruñó tomándola por los hombros. Hermione pareció quedarse sin palabras momentáneamente, pero no tardó en explotar de enojo.

"¡Idiota!" Chilló y lo abofeteó "¡Yo lo digo por que no quiero que Lily pase lo mismo que yo pasé cuando me dejaste y estaba enamorada de ti!"

Harry guardó silencio, y de pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, estaban en la entrada del Ministerio, donde se suponía que Harry iba a bajar. La castaña lo empujó fuera y en voz casi siseante le advirtió:

"Lily es una niña que no tiene ninguna figura varonil en su vida, esta claro que si sigues consintiéndola y mimándola se va a enamorar de ti de la misma manera infantil y soñadora que toda niña, y no pienso permitir que le rompas el corazón, NO TÚ"

Y el elevador se cerró. Harry se revolvió su cabello y desapareció.

"Es un ególatra, no sé cómo me pude enamorar de él alguna vez" Gimoteaba mientras le daba de comer a los cerebros gigantes que saltaban a su alrededor como gallinas esperando su maíz "Ojalá se enamore perdidamente de alguien que lo haga sufrir mucho" Sonrió con un poco de saña y dejó caer el costal de comida "Ustedes no me importa que engorden, así, junto a ustedes me veré delgada, y tal vez el príncipe de mis sueños se pueda fijar en la figura que tenía a mis 17 años y se case conmigo,… pero un embarazo es un embarazo, y digamos que hay cosas que ya no se pueden solucionar" Masculló tocando su vientre "Sobre todo algo que antes era plano, y ahora es un poco… más grueso" Se sentó y los cerebros se acurrucaron junto a ella "Oh Merlín, doy lástima, soy una solterona mandona y empollona, que está gorda y nunca ha sido bonita"

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Harry detrás de ella. La castaña pegó un salto por el susto "¡No puedo creer que digas todas esas sandeces!"

"Harry ¿Nunca vas a entender a tocar la puerta?" Gruñó levantándose bastante sonrojada, ella no quería que Harry hubiese escuchado eso

"Linda, por favor, no te enojes conmigo, solo quería venir a disculparme por lo sucedido en el elevador"

"Pues te salió peor, así que LARGATE"

"Hermione yo… creo que eres hermosa"

Esas palabras retumbaron terriblemente en ambos. Harry no se percató de lo que dijo hasta que un recuerdo golpeó su mente.

"_¿qué dijiste, Harry?"_

"_Lo… lo siento… yo… solo quería…"_

"_Claro, solo querías hacerme sentir mejor, gracias, supongo, ya estoy acostumbrada a que Ron y tú me elogien solo por ser amables, pero por favor Harry, ya estoy harta, solo déjame en paz"_

"_¡No, Hermione! Por favor… no pienses eso. Yo sé que eres hermosa por que… me gustas, y sin que me diera cuenta me enamoré de ti inimaginablemente"_

"_¿…qué?" Hermione sintió su corazón bombear como loco, y sus mejillas casi explotar por la sangre acumulada en ellas, sus manos temblaron. El niño que ella amaba… le correspondía._

_Mientras, él se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos una persona los veía y salía huyendo llorando. _

"No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida, Harry Potter" Granger se acercó a él "No te creo ya nada"

La verdad, no creyó que Harry la obedeciera, pero observó con cierta gratitud como salía del cuarto. Hermione miró su reloj, tenía que ir por Lily.

"¿Entonces él ya no va a venir por mi nunca?" Susurró Lily en brazos de su madre, acabando de salir de la escuela "Eso es… triste"

"Oh Lily, no digas eso, no es triste, solo que…"

"¡Pero necesito un consejo!"

"Bueno, puedes pedírmelo a mí"

"No"

"¿NO?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que necesito que un hombre me lo diga"

"Bueno, vamos con tío Ron"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?" Lily la volteó a ver significativamente, y luego negó lentamente la cabeza.

"¿Tú le pedirías un consejo al tío Ron?"

Hermione pareció captar su punto, y no solo eso, sino que comprendió que su hija era más madura que el tío Ron, por lo que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron tomaban un par de copas, en un bar cerca del Ministerio.

"Te lo digo Harry, las mujeres son un verdadero misterio, el otro día estaba con Luna y me estaba platicando que cuando reglan les dan dolores y se vuelven mas susceptibles, y yo me quede verdaderamente maravillado" Harry casi escupe el vino de la risa que le provocó el comentario de su amigo.

"¡Ron! No puedo creer que no sabías eso"

"Pues ya ves" Murmuró abriendo una botella más y sirviéndola. De pronto concentró su mirada en un punto de la cantina "Oh, mira quién está ahí, es la dulce Charlotte" Señaló a una pelirroja que seguía tomando tequila.

"Parece borracha" Obvió Harry terminándose su copa.

"Me dijeron que su novio terminó con ella, ¿Por qué no la consuelas Harry?"

"¿De qué hablas Ron?"

"Oh vamos, tú también estás dolido, y pues… no esta nada mal eh"

Harry miró a la pelirroja como por poco se caía del banco donde estaba, y sintió cierta pena, sin embargo, él sabía que era muy atractivo, y que si quería podía llevarla a la cama. Suspiró y tomó el resto de la botella, se despidió de Ron guiñándole un ojo, y fue con Charlotte.

Dos horas después, Harry se fumaba un cigarrillo sobre su cama, y se trataba de rascar la espalda, cuando escuchó que tocaban en su puerta, se levantó y al llegar a la sala tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana.

"¿Si?" Inquirió abriendo la puerta "¡Hermione, Lily!" Chistó sorprendido y bastante feliz, hasta que vio la cara de Hermione, que parecía bastante molesta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Estás sin pantalones!" Gritó Lily riéndose, y Harry se sonrojó de inmediato, apareciendo unos de inmediato.

"Perdón, pasen por favor" Ambas entraron y se sentaron en la sala, Lily observaba todo con infinita curiosidad como ya era costumbre en ella "No me molesta para nada que estén aquí, pero, ¿Qué necesitan?"

"¡Te quería pedir un consejo!"

"Claro, dime"

"Bueno, yo voy a pasar a tu baño Harry, ¿OK?"

"Claro Hermione"

La castaña se levantó y cruzó un pasillo, había cuatro puertas, y no tenía idea de cual era el baño. Abrió una y observó un estudio con varios libreros y un restirador. La cerró y abrió la siguiente, esta vez, sin duda era el cuarto de Ron, debido a las fotografías y banderas de Quidditch. Continuó y la siguiente puerta le dio una sensación de calidez. Hermione la abrió y se asomó con mucho cuidado, como si supiera que no debía hacerse notar por nadie, y observó con gran sorpresa una cama de sábanas azules, la luz del Sol a penas entraba por la persiana, y alumbraba a la perfección a la hermosa pelirroja desnuda sobre los cojines, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas, se odiaba a si misma por estar tan dolida al ver esa escena, se odiaba por haber creído nuevamente en Harry, se odiaba por aún, a pesar de decir que ya no, amar a Harry.

Y las lágrimas se derramaron sin cesar, descomprimiendo todo el dolor que durante años se guardó por ella y por su hija.


	6. Cumpleaños y Mortífagos

**_"Cumpleaños y Mortifagos"_**

_Hermione miró de reojo, sonrió al verlo tan distraído, suspiró y se tocó el corazón, creía ser la mujer mas feliz sobre el planeta. Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta tres, y, al finalizar el conteo salió corriendo del pilar donde se escondía y brincó para colgarse de la espalda de su novio. Harry la recibió preparado, había sentido su aroma desde hacía varios minutos, y no pudo reprimir la risa de alegría al sentirla tan pegada a él. Ella era hermosa._

_"Mi amor, estoy dando clase" Sonrió tratando de girar la cabeza para verla, pero solo lograba apreciar sus largos y sedosos rizos cayendo por su hombro izquierdo._

"_No me importa, no soporto que les des mas atención a NADIE mas que a mi" Dijo en tono severo pero en clara broma, sin embargo, Harry supo que decía la verdad a medias._

"A la única persona que le daría mas atención que a ti sería a nuestro hijo o hija" Suspiró soñador, y todos los niños de primero frente a él soltaron una carcajada. Hermione se sonrojó, pensando que en todo caso, no quería tener hijos.

"¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!!!"

"¡Gracias Harry!" Sonrió Lily recibiendo un paquete muy grande envuelto con un lazo cereza. Harry observó con delicia como Damián, el amigo de Lily, sostenía en sus manos un pequeño paquetito que suponía era el regalo para Lily y miraba triste el gran tamaño del regalo que él le iba a dar.

Hermione mientras tanto, terminaba de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños de su hija, pensando en ese recuerdo, y queriendo que desapareciera de su mente. Ella no quería saber nada de Harry Potter, pero Lily había insistido en invitarlo a su pequeña fiesta, y le parecía injusto no cumplirle eso a su hija solo por que ella tuviera problemas existenciales con el hombre que alguna vez amó.

"Disculpe, señora Granger" Le llamó un niño batido de chocolate "¿Dónde se encuentra su baño?"

Hermione sonrió, y olvidando momentáneamente sus pensamientos acompañó al baño al niño. Harry la miró pasar, y pensó que se veía divina con ese vestido magenta y su mandil de flores rosas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y se veía muy tranquila.

"¿Ya estará listo el pastel?" Inquirió Ron, terminando su copa de jugo de uva y la gelatina de limón que traía en la mano.

"Oh Ron, por favor, ni siquiera Lily y los demás niños están tan desesperados como tú por el pastel" Corrigió su amigo sonriendo burlonamente "¿Por qué no mejor sigues comiendo gelatinas?"

"Es que tengo mucha hambre, y los mini-bocadillos tienen verduras"

Harry dirigió una mirada a la mesa llena de platos con golosinas, gelatinas, chocolates y bocadillos que había puesto Hermione en una esquina de su pequeño pero acogedor departamento. Sonrió al notar que los bocadillos que contenían verduras estaban intactos. Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una alta y linda rubia servir un vaso de jugo de mandarina.

"¡Luna!" Llamó corriendo a saludarla.

"Hola Harry" Sonrió ella ofreciéndole un vaso de leche con chocolate "Bebe y disfruta la fiesta de mi ahijada"

"¿AHIJADA?"

"Claro, Hermione me pidió que fuera la madrina de su hija cuando se enteró de su embarazo" Rió suavemente y luego le hizo una seña a Ron "Hola Ronald¿Ya probaste los malvaviscos rellenos de mermelada?"

Ron quedó mirando a Luna como un tarado. Harry no estuvo seguro si era por los malvaviscos o si por que se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se había puesto Luna.

"Buena fiesta que organizó Hermione ¿no?" Comentó un John, el padre de uno de los niños invitados de la escuela de Lily "Los niños se están divirtiendo mucho" Sonrió al verlos correr por todas partes y gritar mientras reían.

"Hermione es buena organizadora, pero hay que recordarle que los niños de siete años no quieren comer verduras"

"Claro, sin embargo, es una buena madre, y muy hermosa por cierto, debes estar feliz de que Lily te considere un prospecto para ser su padre"

"¿Qué?" Gimió Harry mirando de reojo como Luna le quitaba mermelada del labio a Ron con una servilleta.

"Lily me lo comentó cuando vino a mi casa a hacer una tarea con mi hija y varios compañeros más"

Harry sonrió a Lily, que tenía los ojos vendados y trataba de alcanzar a sus amiguitos por toda la estancia.

"Es difícil ser padre" Continuó otro señor que quiso unirse a la platica "Para mí, mi pequeña Paola es mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, y no quisiera que creciera, sobre todo porque sé que un día llegará a la casa confesando… _ESA _frase"

"¿Cuál frase?" Preguntó Harry muy curioso.

"Papá… estoy enamorada" Respondieron a unísono los acompañantes de Harry, con el tono de la peor noticia del mundo, y Harry, cuando se imaginó a Lily de 15 años diciéndole eso mismo, sintió una patada justo en su entrepierna de puros celos.

"¡Ya está el pastel!" Anunció Hermione saliendo de la cocina, y todos los niños se abalanzaron contra ella.

La castaña lo dejó en el comedor y prendió las velas, Luna apagó las luces y todos los niños se sentaron rodeando a Lily, comenzando a cantar. Hermione no paraba de sacar fotos, y Harry notó como activaba las cámaras mágicas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al terminar todos aplaudieron y le pidieron a Lily pedir un deseo.

"Pero no se me ocurre nada" Dijo haciendo un adorable puchero. Sus amigos comenzaron a sugerirle muchos deseos, como dulces o juguetes, pero su mejor amiga se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

"¿Ya se te ocurrió, nena?" Inquirió Hermione, Lily asintió muy emocionada.

"¡DESEO TENER UN PAPA!" Gritó y apagó las velas.

Cuando todo quedó en oscuridad, Hermione dejó caer la cámara de la impresión que se llevó al escuchar el deseo de su hija, y al volver las luces se recuperó por completo aplaudiendo junto con todos. Partieron el pastel y todos comieron, muchos felicitaron a Hermione del delicioso sabor.

"Es hora de abrir los regalos" Anunció Hermione, y ahora todos los niños corrieron hacia una esquina de la sala, donde habían acomodado todos los regalos.

Había muchos, y Lily no sabía por donde comenzar, su madre estaba preparada con un nuevo rollo en la cámara para tomar todas las fotos que quisiera, y Luna decidió ayudarle a Lily.

"Abre primero el mío" Pidió muy emocionada, y Lily sonriendo a su madrina obedeció, tomando una caja con forma de corazón y la destapó, la pequeña gritó de emoción.

"GRACIAS" Brincó a abrazar a su madrina que la recibió gustosa.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo que el resto de los niños. Lily sacó un…

"WOOOOOW" Dijeron todos al ver un huevo del tamaño de un balón.

"Es la mejor imitación de huevos de dragón que conseguí" Explicó Luna guiñándole un ojo a Lily. Hermione supo que NO era una imitación, y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a criar a un dragoncito.

"¡Ahora abre el mío!" Gimió Ron, Lily continuó, sacando un vestido rosa con un sombrerito. Lily lo abrazó y se tomó una foto con él.

Así, uno a uno fue abriendo los regalos. Habían peluches, ropa, juguetes, cuentos para colorear y muñecas, hasta que solo quedaron tres.

"Abre el mío nena" Pidió Hermione, y Lily agarró una caja delgada, la abrió con cuidado de no romper la envoltura de estrellitas y sacó un libro muy antiguo pero cuidado, el título era morado y había en la portada un dragón plateado.

Hermione pensó angustiada que tal vez no había sido buena idea regalarle tan niña un libro, pero al ver los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que le regaló su hija cuando la miró, la tranquilizó. Lily abrazó el libro y besó la mejilla de su madre.

Harry observó con enorme gusto como los dos últimos regalos que faltaban eran de Damián y él. Ciertamente, el regalo de Damián se veía excesivamente pequeño junto al de Harry, y parecía que el niño lo seguía notando, debido a su sonrojo y su nerviosismo.

"¿De quién es el pequeño?" Inquirió Luna agarrándolo y agitándolo, Damián casi sufre un ataque nervioso, y Harry disfrutaba ese momento.

"Mío" Dijo el castaño dando un paso al frente, Lily le dirigió una enorme sonrisa y tomó la cajita en sus manos "Pero primero abre el grande Lily" Casi rogó, y su amiga lo miró confundida.

"¿Seguro?"

"Shi" Asintió él sintiéndose muy tonto. Hermione sonrió con ternura, desde que Lily había entrado a la escuela, Damián y ella se habían vuelto inseparables, y a decir verdad, el niño le caía muy bien.

"Es el mío" Sonrió autosuficiente Harry, y Luna rió por lo bajo "Ábrelo Lily" Pidió muy emocionado, la pequeña asintió tomando el enorme regalo, y lo desenvolvió lentamente. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en el regalo. Damián se sentía un tanto incómodo.

"…ah…" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Lily al ver el hermoso estuche de cuero negro que había sobre sus piernitas, leyó las letras esmeraldas que había en una esquina "Para mi bebé, Lily"

Toda la sala hizo un "Ahhh" de ternura, y Harry la incitó a que lo abriera, sin embargo, Hermione ya sabía que era.

Lily descorrió los broches dorados, e impulsó la tapa para descubrir un divino teclado negro, se veía muy lujoso, y las teclas brillaban mucho. La pequeña no soportó la tentación y presionó una tecla, provocando un suave y perfecto DO que inundó el lugar.

"Harry… es… increíble… gracias… yo… ¡Gracias!" Gimió entre la felicidad y la impresión, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Harry la alzó y le dio un par de vueltas.

"Me dijiste que te gustaba la música, y no pienso que desaproveches eso si es realmente algo que puede llegar a apasionarte" Le besó la frente y Lily asintió. Todos estaban muy felices y maravillados del regalo, Hermione incluso estaba sin palabras.

"Vamos a seguir jugando" Gritó un niño saltando y los demás asintieron parándose, pero Lily gritó.

"¡Falta un regalo!" Y todos se sentaron asustados al ver el enojo de la niña al olvidarse de un presente para ella.

Lily tomó la cajita, Damián estaba muy desanimado después de ver el regalo lujoso y hermoso de Harry, y todos sabían que nada lo superaría, por lo que Harry se sentía muy feliz.

La cumpleañera notó que la cajita ni siquiera estaba envuelta o tenía un listón, simplemente era blanca y de cartón. Tomó la tapita y la retiró. Su boquita se abrió en una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era una cadena de plata, muy sencilla, sin embargo, traía colgando un corazón del mismo material, y cuando ella lo abrió sonrió encantada y sonrojada al leer una nota que había en donde se suponía debía de ir una fotografía "Ahhh" de ternura y Lily saltó a abrazar a Damián, que pareció soñado de recibirla en sus brazos.

Harry sintió esa patada en la entrepierna, pensando que tal vez no iba a tener que esperar hasta los 15 años de Lily para escuchar… _ESA_ frase.

Por fin, unas cuantas horas después, el departamento de Hermione estaba vacío, y ella salía del cuarto de su hija, luego de acostarla, puesto que se había quedado dormida en la sala.

Pasó por la sala donde estaban sentados Ron, Luna y Harry, y abrió un gabinete, sacando una botella de Wisky de fuego.

"¿Y eso?" Inquirió sorprendido Ron, y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Hay que celebrar nosotros también" Apareció cuatro vasos de vidrio llenos de hielo y sirvió la bebida "Por cierto Luna¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle un dragón a mi hija?"

"Ay… pues no encontré mejor regalo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que le fascinan los dragones, además ese es miniatura, a lo mucho crecerá 15 centímetros"

"Bueno, entonces no hay problema" Sonrió y bebió todo su vaso de un trago, Ron y Harry la observaron nerviosos.

"Gracias por ayudarme a organizarlo hoy, no hubiera podido sola con tantos niños" Dijo haciendo una mueca de terror "Son unos pequeños diablitos todos"

"Son unos bebés hermosos" Sonrió soñadora Luna "Ronald ¿Te gustaría tener bebés?"

"¿QQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Chilló Ron al borde del colapso "Yo NO soy un hombre para esos compromisos Luna, yo soy un solterón que le encantan las fiestas y la libertad"

"Ay, por favor, solo necesitas que alguien te dome y te de todo lo que necesites en TODOS los sentidos" Sonrió picaronamente y bebió todo su wisky, Ron se sonrojó al máximo y Hermione rió junto con Harry.

"Bueno, yo ya me voy chicos" Dijo Luna parándose y abrazando a Hermione "Mañana te hablo, cuídense muchachos" Deseó a Harry y Ron que la despidieron moviendo la mano, y con un POP Luna desapareció.

"Yo voy al baño, tanto jugo de uva ya hizo efecto" Dijo Ron corriendo hacia el corredor.

Hermione y Harry quedaron en silencio, hasta que la castaña rompió.

"Le regalaste el teclado que tu padre le regaló a tu madre, a Lily, Harry¿No crees que fue mucho?"

"No"

"Yo creo que si"

"Yo te dije que se lo quería dar a mi hija cuando tuviera"

"Te recuerdo que Lily no es tu hija"

"Ya la quiero como tal"

"¿Y qué harás cuando tengas una que sea de tu sangre?"

"No pienso tener hijos mas que contigo" Dijo directamente y Hermione casi escupe el wisky.

"No digas sandeces, ni mentiras, ya estoy harta de ti"

"Hermione, es verdad, quiero rehacer mi vida bien, y hacer lo que siempre quise hacer"

"Pues no me entrometas en tu nueva vida, mejor déjame en el pasado, que es donde pertenezco para ti"

"¡Claro que no!" Gruñó sintiéndose agredido por eso.

"Es la verdad, mejor, te doy un consejo" Comentó con toda la tranquilidad posible, pero sintiendo una tormenta en su interior "Rehaz tu vida, cásate, y ten hijos con Charlotte, es una chica buena, trabaja en el ministerio, y da la casualidad de que me la encuentro en TODOS lados, por ejemplo, en el baño, en los corredores, con el ministro, en el elevador, EN TU CAMA"

"¿QUÉ?"

"No te hagas el idiota,… bueno, más de lo que ya eres"

"¿Cómo sabes que…?"

"Hoy me la encontré en el baño, se puso toda roja y me pidió una disculpa, me dijo que el otro día, cuando estaba borracha te incitó a que se acostaran, cuando tú la querías llevar a su casa para que no le pasara nada" Hermione giró los ojos, y Harry escuchaba con atención la verdad "Hasta ese momento yo no le creía, es decir, te haz vuelto un AS en el arte de acostarte con cuanta mujer puedas, y la verdad no creí que pudieras resistirte a Charlotte, pero continuó diciéndome que te convenció de tomar un poco de la botella que traías en tu casa, y que al llevarla contigo se emborracharon y se acostaron, pero que ella siempre, a pesar de la cruda, recordaba que había hecho en su estado de embriagues, y me dijo sutilmente…" Harry captó que Hermione estaba roja de coraje para este momento "…que cuando tuviste un orgasmo, gritaste mi nombre"

Harry se cayó de su silla. ¡No lo podía creer! Charlotte le había contado eso a Hermione¡Qué vergüenza!

"Yo… he… uh…"

"¡Silencio!" Detuvo Hermione alzando un dedo "Después me dijo que no había querido entrometerse entre nosotros, y que la verdad ni siquiera estaba interesada en ti, además de que lo hacías muy mal" Hermione había agregado lo último para terminar de destrozar el ego de Harry, y por su cara, sabía que lo había logrado.

SE ESCUCHA LA CAMPANA, INICIA EL COMBATE

"¿Mal?" Gruñó sonrojado tomándose su vaso de un trago "Pues… no se si lo hago bien o mal" Dijo claramente indignado "Pero según tus gritos de excitación rogándome que no parara cuando lo hacíamos, creo que lo hago MUY bien"

GANCHO AL HIGADO

"Solo sé, que ella no te mintió en nada" Continuó mirando la mesa "Espero me disculpes por haberme acostado con ella"

"No tengo nada que disculparte" Suspiró Hermione "Ni que fueras algo mío. Ni lo serás"

¡¡¡DERECHAZO!!!

"Además…" Siguió Hermione sin perder ni un segundo "…me dio más pena por Charlotte que por ti, la verdad" Siguió molestándolo "Me impresionas Harry, cada vez pierdes mas tu toque con las mujeres"

GOLPE BAJO

"¡Claro que no!"

"Oh, si que sí" Sonrió parándose y acercándose mucho a él, Harry respiró su aroma, y sintió de inmediato un temblor en su entrepierna, punzante "Es decir, ni siquiera pudiste ganarle a Damián hoy, te quitó a Lily"

CAMPANILLA Y… KNOCK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dos horas después…

"Ya¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?" Gruñó Hermione muy divertida de ver el berrinche de Harry, aun sentado y de brazos cruzados frente a ella, evadiendo su mirada.

"Fuiste… muy… cruel"

"Ay Harry, sabes que es diferente el cariño que te tiene Lily al que le tiene a Damián"

"Lo sé, a ese niño lo ama y a mi pues… solo me quiere"

"Oh, no seas ridículo, Lily de ama también, eres alguien sumamente especial en su vida"

"Pero no soy Damián"

"Harry, Lily solo tiene siete años, no te mortifiques con esas cosas"

"Pues tú lo dijiste, ya perdí mi toque"

"Eso es cierto"

"Ay ya, me largo" Chistó Harry ofendido, sin embargo estaba feliz de que Hermione no estuviera molesta con él por lo sucedido con Charlotte.

"Bien"

"No… espera, y ¿Ron?"

"Estaba en el baño" Comentó Hermione mirando su reloj "No creo que se tarde tanto… bueno, tal vez, como es Ron, sí se puede tardar tanto"

"Voy a ver"

Ambos se pararon y se dirigieron al baño, tocaron varias veces, pero Ron no respondió, Harry tocó con un dedo brillante de morado el picaporte, y se abrió de inmediato.

No había nadie.

"Que raro" Susurró Hermione.

"¿Se habrá ido al departamento sin mi?" Inquirió Harry arrugando el cejo"

_¡POP!_

El pelirrojo apareció, traía todos los labios llenos de labial rosa, el cabello despeinado y venía todo sudado. Se estaba terminando de subir la cremallera de los pantalones.

"Oh por Merlín" Chistaron Harry y Hermione a unísono.

"AHH CHICOS" Gritó Ron de la impresión "EH… esto no es lo que creen,… quiero decir… uh… Harry ya vamonos"

Harry echó una carcajada y asintió, ambos se despidieron de Hermione y desaparecieron con un estruendoso ¡POP!

La castaña se fue a dormir, pensando si era el perfume de Luna lo que había percibido en las ropas del pelirrojo, sin embargo, tenía mucho sueño, y no tardó en dormirse en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se servía su café matutino y prendía el radio para escuchar las noticias muggles. Hablaban algo acerca de un robo a un banco en un condado cercano, pero Harry no prestó mucha atención, debido a que se quemó con el café. Sonriendo por su distracción, asoció la calma que lo invadía a cierta castaña linda que no estaba enojada con él.

"Vaya que estoy cansado… pero muy feliz" Comentó Ron, robando la taza de Harry y dándole un enorme sorbo "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso te pasa por robarme mi café" Se burló su compañero con un hielo en el labio inferior.

De pronto, escucharon varios golpes en su puerta, y los gritos de Hermione.

Ambos corrieron a abrirle la puerta, y en cuanto lo hicieron Hermione se aventó contra ambos temblando y llorando. Los hombres no entendían nada, hasta que ella dijo solo una palabra, y eso fue más que suficiente para que una furia y un terror descomunal se apoderaran de Harry Potter.

"Bellatrix"


	7. Línea de Sangre

"**Línea de Sangre****"**

La explosión cubrió de una hermosa y espeluznante luz plateada a todo Londres, que en cuanto el Ministro de Magia la percibió, cosa que no fue muy complicada, rogó porque a sus secretarias se les ocurriera una buena excusa que después saldría en los diarios muggles, sino… no tenía idea de cómo esconder la magia detrás de ese estallido, por suerte, ahora contaba con la inteligente y capaz Hermione Granger, que no tardaría ni una hora en darle una buena explicación a los londinenses. Por lo tanto, cogió su varita y señaló hacia su chimenea.

"Con Hermione Granger, por favor" Pidió a su red de comunicación privada, pero no hubo respuesta. Sonrió confuso, él sabía que esa mujer nunca faltaba a su trabajo, seguramente no había escuchado el llamado, así que repitió el procedimiento y esperó nuevamente, uno… dos… tres… diez segundos…

"¿Señor Ministro?" Interrumpió su secretaria personal entrando a su oficina "El Ministro muggle acaba de enviarnos una carta, quiere una respuesta rápido acerca de la explosión… ¿Señor Ministro, me escuchó?"

"…¿Dónde?"

"¿Dónde qué, señor?"

"¿DÓNDE ESTA HERMIONE GRANGER?"

"No lo sé señor, pero eso carece de importancia cuando necesitamos pronto una explicación sobre…"

"NO ME TRATE DE CAMBIAR LAS PRIORIDADES, HE DICHO DÓNDE ESTÁ Y ESA ES LO PRIMERO QUE QUIERO QUE RESUELVA ¿ME ENTENDIO, HANNAH?"

"Por supuesto señor, en un momento localizo a Granger" Asintió la joven bruja saliendo de la oficina de su jefe, llegó hasta su escritorio y se sentó. Hannah Abbott soltó un suspiro, recordando sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, donde tuvo la suerte de haber compartido clases con Granger, e indudablemente sabía que si Hermione Granger no llegaba a una clase, o al trabajo como era el caso, no había nadie que la convenciera para saltarse las normas mas que Harry Potter, y por supuesto, que su desaparición, junto con la explosión le daban una muy buena idea de dónde se encontraba su antigua compañera.

"¡Qué tal Weasley!" Sonrió la rubia viendo la cara flotante del pelirrojo a través de la red flu "No sé si me recuerdes, soy Abbott Hannah"

"Ah claro… ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió extrañado.

"Solo quiero pedirte de favor que cuando Hermione regrese de lo que sea que esté haciendo, llame al Ministro de Magia"

"Claro"

Y Ronald desapareció. Hannah cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla de piel, trató de evadir aquel recuerdo que siempre le recurría cuando escuchaba algo sobre la Pareja de Fénix, pero le fue imposible, y es que… ella quería vivir algo como eso, algo como lo que sintió cuando vio a Harry esa tarde cerca del lago, esperando a Hermione que salía a penas del castillo, con un par de libros en los brazos…

"_Hola Harry…" Sonrió la castaña sentándose cerca de él, pero lo suficientemente lejos para poner sus libros entre ellos._

"_Hola" Devolvió la sonrisa taciturna y desesperanzada el joven._

"_¿Sucede algo? No es muy común que me digas que necesitas decirme algo…, en realidad siempre te lo tengo que sacar a punta de varita, sino no lo harías, y menos si no esta Ronald con nosotros, además…"_

"_Hermione cállate" Gimió el moreno poniéndose de pie, su amiga lo observó asustada, no era normal que él le hablara de esa manera tan fría "Tengo algo que decirte"_

"_Escucho" Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, y Harry se quitó sus lentes, tallando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz._

"_Hoy besé a Ginny"_

"_Bueno…" Chistó Hermione, cambiando inmediatamente su cara y su forma de hablar a una mas seca "…eso no es raro"_

"_No…, lo raro fue lo que pensé en ese instante"_

"_Pensé en Voldemort y en que posiblemente, si se llega a enterar sobre ella, la mataría"_

"_Eso ya lo habían hablado Ginny y tú, y ella te convenció acerca de que no le importaba, moriría por ti" Silbó sarcásticamente lo último, arrastrando las palabras con susceptibilidad._

"_Sé que ya lo habíamos hablado, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes" Contestó mosqueado._

"_¿Entonces a qué quieres llegar?" Se levantó y lo encaró, Harry observó la figura borrosa de su amiga, y se colocó los lentes de nuevo, sin embargo, en cuanto enfocó la vista, se extasió de reconocer valor, pasión y un cariño descomunal en los ojos ambarinos de Hermione._

"_Me encantan tus ojos" Confesó y la castaña sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. _

"_¡Harry, no cambies el tema!" Se dio la vuelta totalmente abochornada "¡Ginny es el tema!"_

"_En realidad es la muerte de Ginny"_

"_¿Qué?" Se giró totalmente desconcertada "¿De qué hablas?"_

"_Que si Voldemort cree que amo a Ginny y la mata, creería que me daría por vencido, y se confiaría, y yo lo sorprendería y…"_

"_¡Oh Harry!" Chilló la castaña llevándose las manos a la boca. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era demasiada información junta "No entiendo, es horrible lo que estas diciendo. Piensas sacrificar a Ginny para derrotar a Voldemort, y además… ¿No la amas?"_

"_No"_

_Un trueno cubrió las grises y esponjosas nubes, Hermione alcanzó a ver como el calamar gigante sacaba un tentáculo para recibir la lluvia, que no tardó en empaparlos por completo._

"_¡No puede ser posible!" Gritó ella sobre el estruendo de la lluvia "¡Tú… ella… yo siempre los veo…!" Se llevó las manos a los oídos, llevaba meses convenciéndose a sí misma que Harry había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, llevaba meses llorando… _

"_¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES HERMIONE?" Rugió él como jamás lo había escuchado, sintió como quitó de manera brusca sus manos de sus oídos y provocó que le devolviera la mirada._

"_¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDO?" Sollozó perdiéndose en un mar verde que sabía era lo mejor que le había sucedió en su vida "¿QUÉ, QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO?"_

"_¡NO!!" Tomó las manos de su amiga y las puso en sus propias mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad y ternura de la piel de ella "QUE HE MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO"_

_Otro trueno._

"_¿me mentiste?" Hipó la leona totalmente estática "¿por qué? Tú… ¿ya no confías en mí?" Varias lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia "y lo peor… nunca me di cuenta de que me mentiste"_

"_HERMIONE NO LLORES, ME… ME…" Giró, lleno de frustración, la mirada ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? "Me deshaces si lloras"_

_Trueno._

"_¿qué?" Chistó sorprendida, el estúpido trueno no la había dejado captar si había sido real lo que él había dicho._

"_¡QUE TE AMO! Y VOY A HACER __TODO__ POR TI, INCLUSO, SI ES NECESARIO, MATAR A GINEBRA"_

"_No… no te entiendo… estás loco"_

"_HERMIONE TODO EL TIEMPO LO HE PENSADO, Y YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, ES LA ÚNICA MANERA DE ENGAÑAR A VOLDEMORT, EN ESTE MOMENTO TENGO UN ESCUDO EN MI MENTE QUE DUMBLEDORE ME DEJÓ ANTES DE MORIR, PARA OCUPARLO CUANDO YO QUISIERA, PERO NO DURA MUCHO Y TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE ESTO, VOY A MATAR A VOLDEMORT PORQUE SINO ÉL TE VA A HACER DAÑO, Y ESO NUNCA LO VOY A PERMITIR"_

"_HARRY DEBE HABER OTRA SALIDA"_

_Trueno._

"_NO LA HAY, VOLDEMORT, AL IGUAL QUE TODOS CREEN CIEGAMENTE QUE MI VIDA ES GINEBRA, Y QUE MORIRÍA SI ALGO LE SUCEDIERA, ES POR ESO, QUE ES LA CARNADA PERFECTA"_

"…_pero!"_

"_¡NO HAY PEROS!" Explotó tomándola de la cintura y levantándola para pegarla totalmente a él y tenerla a la altura de sus ojos "¿ME AMAS?"_

_Trueno._

"¿Ya localizó a Granger?" Gimoteó el Ministro mirando a su secretaria abrir los ojos y observarlo con melancolía.

"Me dijo que se comunicaría con usted en cuanto le fuera posible"

"Bien, mientras tanto prepara el papeleo acerca de una base experimental de energía nuclear que explotó, esa es una buena historia" Sonrió el Ministro y regresó a su oficina.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, Harry tosía y trataba de alejar el humo de su alrededor, cargaba y acariciaba la espaldita de la pequeña Lily.

"No la veo, la muy maldita consiguió escapar, nuevamente, parece una rata"

"Lo es" Contestó a la castaña mientras miraba asombrado como acababan de demoler el Big Ben "El ministerio tendrá un gran trabajo"

"Eso parece, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, quiero olvidarme de todo esto y…"

¡¡PPPUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!!

"¡HERMIONE!" Vociferó Harry cubriendo a Lily con su cuerpo, pero no alcanzando a ver dónde había sido aventada por la explosión su amiga. Nuevamente el humo lo envolvió, y trató de enfocar un poco para ubicar a la castaña, pero solo veía fuego y tierra "Oh Merlín" Susurraba una y otra vez, dando vueltas y sintiendo su corazón explotar "¿Dónde estás nena?"

"Te la entrego, oh gran salvador" Rió macabramente Bellatrix sosteniendo a Hermione por su cabello, se la aventó y salió disparada en su escoba.

"¡PERRA!" Aulló recibiendo a su amiga, depositándola en el suelo con mucho cuidado, la observó aterrado. Tenía una herida sumamente profunda en el costado, y parecía que necesitaría varios puntos cerca de la frente, de sus labios salía un hilillo de sangre, que, sin piedad le recordó el fatídico día que cumplió su plan…

_Se besaron._

_Se besaron tan profundamente que pareció que incluso el mismo aire los rodeó en una burbuja para celebrar la pasión, el amor y el desenfreno absoluto que se profesaban ambos. Y para Harry, fue como un pacto sellado._

_Él sabía que era sumamente egoísta al no importarle la vida de la pelirroja, pero de morir Ginebra a morir Hermione, la respuesta, era claramente obvia._

_Fue un par de semanas después, Harry y Hermione se seguían tratando igual, sin embargo, la castaña por fin comprendía qué significaba la mirada que su mejor amigo le enviaba. Eran desesperados y pequeños –te amo- que florecían sin cesar, y que morían al besar a la pelirroja. Hermione no supo lo que sucedió esa tarde que decidió quedarse a estudiar en Hogwarts, en vez de acompañar a sus amigos a Hogsmeade, de hecho, se enteró hasta mucho tiempo después sobre la realidad._

_En el Profeta anunciaron: Novia de Harry Potter muere a manos de Mortífago._

_Los Weasley perdieron una parte increíblemente importante en sus vidas, pero nadie culpó a Harry, incluso todos lo apoyaron y lo empujaron para seguir adelante, nadie lo juzgó cuando comenzó una relación con Hermione, pero ella sospechaba la verdad, y era una realidad que no le gustaba. A pesar de eso, Harry no sintió remordimiento del último grito de la pelirroja._

"_¡HARRY, AYUDAME, POR FAVOR!" Rogó Ginny mirando como cuatro Mortífagos la rodeaban. En sus ojos cafés el reflejo de un estático y tranquilo Potter observaba la escena, la pelirroja comprendió entonces que su novio, no iba a mover ni un dedo para salvarla, y una lágrima alcanzó a deslizarse, antes de que la peor maldición imperdonable chocara con ella, y una fina línea de sangre bajara por sus blancos labios._

_Así es, ese día detonó muchos sucesos, desde el noviazgo entre Harry y Hermione, la victoria contra Voldemort, y la ruptura de la pareja de Fénix, y por supuesto Lily Granger._

**Continuará…**

**Hoy, queridos lectores, se develó un fragmento mas acerca del pasado de Harry y Hermione, pero no todo, pronto regresare. Se les quiere, gracias por leerme, hasta luego.**


	8. Amor es?

"_**Amor es…?"**_

"_Yo la maté"_

"_Ya lo sé, pero, ¿Por qué me torturas aún más diciéndomelo?"_

"_Por que quiero que te quede claro"_

"_Harry… la guerra te ha afectado" Susurró ella mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana, su camisón azul se agitó con suavidad, recordándole a su mejor amigo el baile de cuarto curso._

"_Hermione… la guerra no me ha afectado, solo me ha vuelto más frío"_

"_Mí Harry no es frío"_

"_No digas eso,… todo lo que he hecho desde ese día ha sido por ti"_

"_¡No me uses de excusa para la muerte de Ginny!"_

"_Ese día te dije que te amaba"_

"_No me interesa" Se giró para mirarlo, él también traía su pijama verde botella, los primeros botones de su holgada playera estaban sueltos, dejando ver piel blanca y tersa "Yo no amo a este Harry"_

"_Mírame, acércate y dímelo…" _

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"_Es fácil decirlo así, pero ven y susúrralo"_

_Su petición fue casi erótica, Hermione sabía que tenía la piel de punta y su respiración se había descontrolado. Furiosa dio varios pasos y quedó a centímetros de él._

"_¡YA NO TE AMO, HARRY POTTER!"_

_Su grito fue espeluznante, Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, la tomó por la cintura y la aventó contra la pared, ella a penas tuvo tiempo de soltar un gemido de dolor cuando él poseyó sus labios rojos. Harry rozó su cadera contra la de ella, y subió sus manos por los muslos de ella, separándolos y empujando entre ellos. Hermione gimió de nuevo, y no por dolor. Él de pronto sintió las manos de ella romper varios botones para sacarle la playera, y extasiado suspiró al sentir sus uñas encajarse en sus hombros, dejándole marcas, arañando y lastimando. Ella se desquitaba de todo lo que él le había hecho, y a pesar del dolor y la violencia, Harry jamás se había sentido tan excitado y deseado._

"_¡Repítelo!" Ordenó él aventándola al sillón escarlata. Ella intentó ponerse de pie, provocando que el la jalara de un tirante del camisón rompiéndolo en el proceso. Ahora ella se veía increíblemente sensual, con su cabello alborotado, sudando, jadeando, con los pezones transparentándose en el camisón azul que dejaba al descubierto un hombro y el comienzo de un seno._

"_¡YA NO TE AMO, HARRY POTTER!"_

_De inmediato él la giró con agresividad, y mordió su nuca, empujando su cadera contra las nalgas de ella, desesperado se quitó el pantalón, y ella aprovechó para besarlo y morderle el labio inferior hasta soltarle sangre. Harry clamó su nombre y terminó de romper el camisón, deshaciéndose de la prenda, se dedicó a besar y morder, a transgredir cada centímetro de la piel dorada de Hermione._

"_¡¡REPÍTELO!!"_

"_ya… no… ah… te amo… Potter"_

_Esa frase la había cargado de pura pasión, se sintió exhausta cuando él la cargó y la sentó en él, penetrándola con lentitud._

"_Dilo de nuevo"_

"…_no…"_

_Él la mantenía cargando encima de él, a penas penetrándola, sintiéndola. Sopló delicadamente su cara, ella lo miró extrañada y el besó la punta de su nariz._

"_Me amas, lo sabes, lo sé, y por encima de todo eres mía y vas a estar conmigo para siempre"_

_Empujó por completo. Ella se escondió en la honda de su hombro y cuello, adolorida y decaída._

_Él tenía razón, lo amaba por completo, y a pesar de ser alguien muy diferente ahora, ella seguía creyendo en él. ¿Importaba que alguien hubiera muerto para poder estar juntos?... no. Y con cada embestida se convencía más, ella siempre había estado con él, ella siempre había creído en él, ahora no lo iba a dejar. Ella era Hermione Jane Granger, su eterna compañera, su fuerza, ella era la mujer que se merecía estar con el guerrero y pelear junto a él. Ella era la única que debía estar con él, jamás nadie iba a poder negarlo, y si lo hacían… que murieran o desaparecieran, a ella no le importaba… menos cuando él llegó dentro de ella, y gritó en el éxtasis total._

"Explícamelo"

"Oh Hermione, no lo sé, es muy complejo como tú lo ves"

"¡ES COMPLEJO, LUNA!"

"Tranquilízate, no te puedes alterar en estos momentos"

"Entonces explícame qué es el amor"

"Algo… hermoso"

"…no"

Sonrió la castaña mirando el techo blanco de su habitación en San Mungo.

"…amor es locura, pasión, desenfreno, muerte, vida, poder, devastación,…"

"Hermione no puedes poner de pretexto una muerte solo por amor"

"Sí se puede Luna, yo mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a mi hija"

"Pero…"

"Y lo hago por que la amo"

"Pero el amor es algo bueno, y matar es malo"

"Relativamente, pero si te dijeran que mataron para protegerte, ¿Qué sentirías?"

"Tal vez… ¿Amor?"

Contestó la rubia claramente confundida.

"Exacto"

"Bueno… también depende de hasta dónde llegue el amor de alguien…"

"No… si no haces locuras, si no hay pasión al hacer el amor, si no hay desenfreno en cada una de tus acciones, si no eres capaz de matar para proteger, si no eres capaz de dar la vida a alguien por amor, si no te sientes poderosa, y si no devastas por amor… entonces no amas"

"Es relativo"

"No, es la verdad"

"_Yo sé lo que hiciste, Harry Potter"_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

"_De Ginebra Weasley"_

"_¿Cómo sabes…?"_

"_Podría voltear a todos los que creen en ti con tan solo decir tu pequeño secreto,… a menos que…"_

"_¿Qué quieres, hijo de puta?"_

"_Préstame a tu novia, una noche"_

"¿Qué recuerdas, Harry?" Inquirió Ron llegando con un café en la mano a la sala de espera de San Mungo.

"Cosas muy tontas" Susurró recibiendo el café "No hables muy alto, Lily se acaba de dormir"

"De acuerdo, esperemos a que Luna salga de ver a Hermione"

"Sí…"

"_¿Una noche?"_

"_Una noche a cambio de la victoria de la guerra"_

_Harry sintió su estómago frío,… él sabía que ella lo haría si él se lo pedía, pero tampoco quería que ella pasara por eso. Sin embargo, Krum se veía muy decidido…, solo era cuestión de que Hermione aceptara… ella haría eso para protegerlo a él, por amor, ¿no?_

"Cuando éramos jóvenes, Ron, teníamos una concepción muy rara del amor"

"Oh lo sé" Sonrió el pelirrojo sonrojado, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos.

"Claro…"

_Tal vez fuese el hecho de que le daba asco lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero… dudaba si esa era la única salida. Sin embargo, él se lo había pedido, y ella no le negaba nada, pero ¿Hasta qué punto hacías todo por amor?_

"_Llegas un poco tarde"_

"_Cállate"_

_Contestó ella cerrando la habitación con varios hechizos, al darse la vuelta dejó caer su albornoz quedando semidesnuda._

"Creo que le falta algo a tu definición de amor, Hermione"

"Sí… falta algo, pero hasta ahora a pesar de saber qué es no lo puedo llevar a palabras"

"Algún día… tal vez"

_Por que ¿Qué hubieran hecho Harry y Hermione si dejaban que la verdad de la muerte de Ginny se supiera? Perderían todo, y justo antes de ganar la guerra, ¡no podían dejar que sucediera! Todo lo debían silenciar hasta donde se pudiera, TODO. _

"Voy a avisarles a los chicos que estás bien, ahora regreso" Sonrió Luna saliendo de la habitación.

"Lástima que no sabíamos que de todas formas íbamos a perdernos" Susurró ella quitándose una lágrima del rostro. Su vida estaba llena de errores, de secretos que solo ella y Harry compartían, de muertes innecesarias, como la de Ginny y como la de Víckor, y todo por que lastimosamente… eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inmaduros y creían que por el otro debían de hacer lo que fuera, olvidando principios, moral, ética y sentido común o lógica, todo ello lo olvidaron.

¿Realmente merecían ser felices dos personas así?

Ellos eran perversos, indolentes, crueles, ellos no tenían perdón.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Sorprendidos? No siempre Harry y Hermione deben ser perfectos, gracias por su tiempo, espero hayan entendido la idea exacta de este capítulo, gracias por sus reviews los veo pronto.**_


End file.
